Life's Twists and Turns
by ksandqs
Summary: Alfred had joked ten bucks an hour would be a start. His mother had been quick to remind Alfred this would be for charity, but Sadiq had accepted. "Though I might have to lower that number at the moment," was what he'd said with a grateful smile, and that was how Alfred became the babysitter to his neighbor's kids. Of course, he never expected to fall for the man. TurkAme.
1. Main Story 1

**This came from a prompt about babysitters and disturbing pictures, and a sudden interest in TurkAme on my dashboard from a certain someone. I strayed from the prompt though, as the picture thing just didn't fit. I don't know how long this will go on, but it should only be a two- or three-shot.  
I own only the plot. Yusuf is Northern Cyprus.**

* * *

"Al?"

"Hmm...yeah lil' man?"

"Can I have some juice?"

Alfred looked away from the notes he was studying from. Both kids had their eyes trained almost unblinkingly at the television, which was playing a movie he'd brought over. But the oldest of the two boys, Heracles, looked over to meet his eye, while his younger brother Yusuf stayed glued to the tv. Alfred smiled at him.

"Sure man, which kind do you want? And do you want any Yusuf?"

Alfred knew the young boy wouldn't answer him the first time he asked, but luckily Heracles nudged his elbow at Yusuf, and the kid blinked before looking over at his brother. "Wha'?"

"Do you want some juice?"

"Yeah," he mumbled, and Heracles repeated his answer to Alfred. "Do you boys want orange juice? Or apple juice?" He got up and went to get down two small plastic cups.

"Apple," both boys answered at the same time, attention on the movie again. Alfred couldn't really blame them; Disney's movies were like a drug to kids. They sometimes wanted to watch the same movie immediately again, but Alfred didn't really mind. He may have been 19 years old, but he was a kid at heart, and he too loved that little trash compacting robot.

After pouring the juice he retrieved from the refrigerator, Alfred put it back and grabbed both cups. He walked over and sat them down in front of the two boys, on the glass coffee table. "There you go," he said, and returned to his laptop. Both boys mumbled out a thank you, and Alfred smiled again. Kids were so cute!

The boys father, Sadiq, had moved next door to Alfred's family a few years ago. Heracles had been 3 and Yusuf had been 1, their mother dumping the kids on their father. And Sadiq, who'd only been 22, was suddenly a single father with a job not good enough to support him plus two children. But he was lucky, because right next door was a 16 year old with a lot of time on his hands. Alfred wasn't involved with too much out of school other than study groups on occasion. He liked school well enough and often helped his friends study for tests. Alfred's mother, epitome of kindness and a very outgoing woman, had been talking to Sadiq one day across the fence separating their houses. Sadiq had just gotten home from work and she had just arrived home from picking Alfred up from school and grocery shopping. Sadiq had looked dead tired and haggard, mentioning going to the local college to hopefully get a better job. But with the kids...

Well, Alfred's mother had been moved by Sadiq's situation, and happily offered her and Alfred's services. She offered to pick them up from school since she was a stay at home mother and Alfred, who had been bringing in the groceries his mother had picked up, had shrugged and agreed, saying it would be no problem to watch them. Sadiq had been beyond relieved and couldn't think of any way to show his gratitude, and Alfred had joked ten bucks an hour would be a start. His mother had been quick to remind Alfred this would be for charity, but Sadiq had accepted.

"_Though I might have to lower that number at the moment,"_ was what he'd said with a grateful smile, and that was how Alfred became the babysitter to his neighbor's kids.

And he was happy he'd accepted. Little Heracles and Yusuf were such nice boys, and Alfred got to help them with their incredibly easy homework and play-wrestle with them and sit on the couch with them crawling all over him. He told them half-made up stories based on something that had really happened, mostly things at school and about his dorky friends. He read to them and brought them movies and sweets and played any games they wanted to and generally felt good when he got home, exhausted in the best kind of way.

He didn't know how long this would be going on, but he wanted to keep doing it. He was 19 but the boys were 6 and 4, so he knew they would still need someone to watch them for a while. The only problem was Alfred himself, and it had everything to do with the boys' father.

Sadiq was hardworking, strong, nice. When he could have crumbled under the sudden responsibility thrust upon him, he instead stood tall and did everything he could to support his sons. He'd worked a full-time job and taken whatever night courses he could, often arriving home late. Sometimes the boys would run up to him and cling to his legs to hug him, and he'd have such a content smile Alfred found his breath stolen from him. After thinking about it extensively and arguing with himself on numerous occasions, he'd convinced his mother to teach him how to cook proper meals, something easy to whip up. He'd figured that since Sadiq was at class and Alfred was watching the boys, he could just make them dinner. He didn't know what Sadiq usually did for dinner, but it couldn't have been a complete meal. So Alfred started making dinner for Heracles and Yusuf, sometimes himself if he felt hungry. And then Sadiq would arrive and looked thankful that not only were his sons fed but a meal would be waiting for him as well.

Alfred twirled his pencil around his fingers as he remembered back to when he'd made the first meal and how nervous he'd been.

It was spring, and in a few months he'd turn 18. That itself, coupled with Alfred's problem, made Alfred's thoughts slink to the darker part of his mind, where normal teenage hormones reigned supreme. He'd be 18 which meant he'd be _legal_, and wasn't that an interesting thought? It brought a blush to his face, and sometimes a tightening of his shorts which just made him blush harder. He couldn't help it if his neighbor was a handsome guy, just like how he couldn't help it if he happened to be attracted to him. Honestly, there wasn't much about Sadiq that was unattractive, at least to Alfred.

He was dedicated. After college and when he'd gotten an associate's degree in business, he'd quit his old job and gotten a better one. It might have been a desk job but Sadiq was just happy to be getting more to support him and his kids.

He was strong and manly. It had been when Alfred was first starting to babysit for him. There were still boxes that needed clearing out, things that needed to be reassembled. He'd come home early but allowed Alfred to stay. He would be moving about and lifting heavy boxes and needed the kids preoccupied anyway. So Alfred had popped in a new movie and settled on the couch with Heracles leaning against his side and Yusuf laying across his lap. The boys were so comfortable around him already. But they were kids and he was just a really big kid, so it only made sense Alfred would be great with them. He connected with them on their level, which made it easier for them to open up to him.

But then, Sadiq had walked into the open kitchen-living room area wearing a tank top and workout shorts, and suddenly Alfred's attention wasn't on the movie anymore. Instead he watched muscles flex under bronzed skin and the disciplined build the man had achieved. And then he was feeling hot in so many different places, his cheeks, his chest, his stomach and even _lower_, that he had to quickly turn back to the movie and think of terrible things to will his on-coming erection away. How awkward would it have been to have that questioned by the kids?

Of course, by then Alfred had accepted that soft and squishy just didn't cut it for him anymore. He looked at girls and admired their curves and overall soft look, but felt nothing more then what a child might: an interest to maybe go over and start chatting like friends. And with the gradual disinterest in girls came the very strong interest in boys. First it had been all kinds of boys, even ones more feminine than others in that they had rounder edges but still looked like guys, but then at school the football team had been laughing and chatting with each other, shoving each other playfully, and seeing so many fit bodies had lit a fire in him; a fire that could only be extinguished, he knew now, by a certain type of guy. Not that he'd turn down a scrawny guy if he liked him well enough, but there was that subconscious attraction that drove him towards the bigger boys.

So naturally, despite the slight age difference, Alfred would notice Sadiq. The man normally wore suits with nice slacks and pale colored pressed dress shirts, so Alfred hadn't ever seen him in anything but that(and really there was no reason for him to do so). But that one day, that one glorious day had taken a hold of Alfred and shoved him head over heals crushing on his older single father of a neighbor.

Nervously, for a reason unknown to him, Alfred had made a simple dinner of chicken and peas. He'd let the boys eat in front of the television, glad they didn't complain about anything. Then he'd made up Sadiq's plate for when the man got home and tried not to think about doing this for the foreseeable future. But of course his stupid brain would think all night about it, about how Sadiq would come home and the boys would run up to him and he'd scoop them in his arms and smile that smile that melted Alfred's insides. He'd laugh and kiss them and set them down, turning his sights on Alfred, who would have just finished dinner and would smile back. Alfred would put the food on the plates and Sadiq would walk up behind him and distract him with little touches and soft kisses to the back of his neck. If the boys weren't sitting on the couch a few paces away Alfred would spin around and wrap his arms any way he could around the man and kiss him until he felt woozy because all his blood was pooling in his cheeks and groin. But the kids probably were there, so he'd settle with turning his head to meet the warm lips at his neck and—

And his face was on _fire_, holy hell he needed a cold shower for more reasons than one.

Nothing of the sort had happened when Sadiq arrived home. Alfred was content, however, with the look of surprise and gratitude on Sadiq's face, how his eyes crinkled up adorably as he smiled at Alfred and thanked him. And Alfred smiled back and decided that, even if his fantasy never came true, it was still worth it.

Alfred focused back on his notes but knew already that he wouldn't be doing any more studying that afternoon. Usually he liked to do some homework while watching the boys, but today was Friday and he'd only just arrived at Sadiq's house so he was feeling light and happy and like he wanted to do something. So he closed his laptop, shut his notebook and stuffed his pencil back in his bag, then got up and sat back down between Heracles and Yusuf, who immediately leaned against him in some way.

They watched the movie in silence until it ended and Alfred had to get up. He always hated getting up when the kids were leaning on him. "Alfred?"

"Yes Yusuf?"

"Can we watch the skeleton guy?"

"Yeah, I want to watch Jack," Heracles added. Alfred nodded and moved Yusuf off of him. "You two sure like these movies, don't you?"

"Yeah!"

He put the previous movie in its case and put in the next movie, turning around to see Yusuf laying where he'd been sitting. "Hey now man, that's my spot."

"No it's not."

"Is so, I even wrote my name on it. Look." He pointed to the couch cushion to get both boys looking away from him, then surprised them with a tickle attack. He got Heracles in the side and Yusuf in the neck, the sound of high pitched laughing ringing through the house. Alfred found himself smiling, the contagious sound of children's laughter enough to make even the most terrible day brighter. He sat between them again and both of them jumped on him. He laughed out loud and started tickling them again. When Heracles managed to push his hand away long enough to speak, Alfred turned to him only to see his face light up even more. "Daddy!"

Sure enough, when Alfred turned his head, Sadiq was standing at the entrance to the room, staring at them with a slight smile. His heart did a fine job attempting to beat right out of him, but even so he managed to keep his blush to a minimum, or at least he hoped he wasn't too red in the face. Yusuf got up as well but only hugged his father's legs before returning to jump into Alfred's arms. He sat Yusuf on his lap sideways. "Hey. Didn't know you were going to be home early. I put in a movie—oh, looks like we're going to have to watch Jack on Monday."

They groaned and Sadiq chuckled, adjusting his grip on Heracles. "No, you can stay if you want. I still have some work to do and I would appreciate it if you could stay to entertain them. I'll pay you your regular time as well, but you don't have to worry about dinner. Did they eat at all?"

"Yeah, mom said she made them sandwiches and they had some juice not too long ago."

"Alright," Sadiq said, setting Heracles on the ground. "Now you two be good and stay with Alfred okay? I have work."

"Okay," Heracles said, wandering back over to Alfred and climbing onto his lap. Yusuf moved over himself to make room for his older brother. Sadiq smiled at them and Alfred could have died when they made eye contact and Sadiq smiled wider before going to his office. It was impossible to ignore how...domestic the scene was. Almost like a scene straight from his daydreams, where Alfred watched the kids not because he was their babysitter but because he was with their father and of course he'd stop accepting pay, what kind of boy—boyf...Jesus Christ, just the thought made him smile dumbly.

He was sad to go, like he always was, but since Sadiq was already home they actually had a chance to talk, something Alfred wanted to do so badly, but now that it was happening it was all he could do to not stutter and sound like an idiot.

"Listen Alfred," Sadiq said, watching as his sons played with legos on the coffee table. "I really can't thank you enough. You don't know how lucky I am to have you as a neighbor."

Alfred tried his best to look like he was talking to a friend and not someone he had serious sexual fantasies about. "Its no problem, really. I love watching over them, they really are such nice boys." Alfred too looked over at the brothers. They were very well mannered for kids their age, quiet and obedient.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"What?"

Alfred looked over, eyes wide. Surely this is what it felt like to be swallowed whole by something all encompassing, like the dark, or maybe the ocean. Yes, he was drowning right now, only able to hear the blood rushing through his head and the frantic beat of his heart. His thoughts collided with each other and the walls of his mind, all vying for his attention yet only succeeding in splitting it many different ways. He saw Sadiq's mouth moving and the worried look on his face and blinked a few times.

Guessing that Sadiq commented on his no doubt flustered appearance Alfred responded, "I'm fine, its just the heat getting to me, or something." They both knew the house was air-conditioned to a comfortable 75 degrees, though neither bothered pointing that out, Alfred because he'd been the one to say he was too hot and Sadiq because he had no need to.

"Uh, tomorrow—no, I'm not busy or anything. Tomorrow's Saturday right? No, I'm free."

"Well, you see, the boys have been begging to go to the park, you know, the new one across town?" Alfred nodded, apprehension coiling like a snake around his stomach. "I was wondering if you'd—" _Here it comes,_ Alfred thought,_ wondering if you'd like to take the boys while I stay home to work, always with the _work—

"—like to come with us."

Alfred resisted the urge to simultaneously burst out laughing and burst into tears. He'd said "with us," as in, the boys, Alfred, _and_ Sadiq, who Alfred had never spoken with as much as in this moment and who Alfred also had a quickly escalating crush on. It would be like a date, where maybe they could all get ice cream and laugh and have fun with each other. It might have been a family outing type of date, but a date nonetheless, or in Alfred's book, a step in the right direction.

But like with most things in life, reality had a way of taking fantasies, crushing them thoroughly with a hammer, tearing them to pieces, and lighting them on fire. Sadiq was older by almost 6 years. Alfred had just turned 19 a month ago, and Sadiq would be turning 25 in October. (He knew that because the boys wanted Alfred's help making stuff for him on his birthday, so naturally they'd told him when it was.) He had two kids. From a woman. Which meant he was either straight(the probable answer), or (hopefully) bisexual. But Alfred had not spent enough time around him to study him so much that he could form a solid guess as to what Sadiq might be. All he knew was that he hoped the man liked guys to some degree. He didn't like the idea of falling into unrequited love. Plus being older and all he wouldn't want kids barely out of their teens. It hurt to think that there was the possibility Sadiq only saw him as "Alfred, the nice neighbor boy who babysits my kids."

"I'm relieved. You really are a great guy, Alfred. I don't think many 16 year old boys would have babysat for practically a stranger. I'm lucky to have you."

_Guy, not kid. _Oh, these words weren't doing anything good for him. This was too much, too much interaction, too much kindness, too much fuel for his fantasies. A tidal wave of emotion was dragging him under and it hurt _so good_. Not doing anything about the redness to his cheeks Alfred said, "Really, its no problem. I enjoy spending time with them. What time should I come over?" He slung his bag around his shoulder, making ready to go home.

"How about eleven? We can go to the park then have lunch around there, if you don't mind?"

_Oh my god, oh my _God—

"No, I don't mind. I'll see you tomorrow then." He waved and Sadiq waved back. Alfred walked out the side door to hop the low fence separating his and Sadiq's houses. He was getting home earlier than usual so his mom asked him questions and he answered very distractedly, and eventually she realized he wasn't going to answer her straight out so he went to his room and jump on his bed and smiled into his pillow because everything in life was bright and sugary and wonderful. Tomorrow was going to be a good day.

* * *

**If you'd like, you can influence the direction of the next chapter by choosing either:**

**-Fluff/Good Feelings all around**

**-Drama/Maybe a bit of angst**

**-Some weird mashed up combination of both**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Main Story 2

**Thank you for all the reviews! I decided to go with both fluff and drama, though this chapter's mostly fluff with drama at the end to lead into the next chapter. I hope you like it!**

* * *

He should feel ashamed, giving into teenage emotions so easily, like a—well, like a _younger_ teenager. But he was an adult, technically, or as he liked to remind his family(if only to avoid his grandmother's cheek pinching during the holidays). But how could he ignore what he wanted if his dreams tormented him so? Giving him all these...ideas, all these delicious fantasies that made his head spin. He wanted so badly for them to come true, but at the same time he was frightened. He wanted to tell Sadiq, about how he felt, but he was confident the man would react badly. He could only imagine how the hurt would feel then, like he was being crushed inside and out. And the boys, would Sadiq continue to let him babysit them? In addition to a broken heart, there was just too much to risk.

Nonetheless, he'd believe until he had undeniable proof Sadiq didn't want him, or couldn't grow to like him back. Until then, he would allow the fantasies to run rampant through his head. They were triggered by the smallest things too, like just laying down in his warm bed that Saturday morning. The sun hit his room at dawn, bathing it in a soothing yellow glow. The warmth seeped into his bed, making it impossible to get up. And in this half conscious state, his mind would trick him into thinking the warm sheet against his back was instead a warm chest, the weight of the comforter on his side actually an arm slung over him, hand open-palm against his stomach. There'd be breath tickling the hairs on his neck, causing a pleasant shiver to run down his spine and make him cuddle backwards even more. He'd turn slightly, as if to face his bed partner, and open his eyes, expecting to see light brown, almost golden eyes, but only getting a nice view of his wall.

It was, at one time, the best and worst way to wake up.

Although, with the remembrance of his date with Sadiq and the kids today, perhaps a little better then not. With a silly smile, Alfred flipped the covers off of him and headed to the bathroom down the hall for a shower.

Breakfast was on the table when he walked down the stairs, his mother doting about the kitchen still while his father ate away.

"Mornin'," he greeted, mouth salivating at his mother's cooking. She was by far the greatest cook in their family, and both her and Alfred thanked the heavens he didn't inherit his father's cooking(more like ability to burn everything he touched).

"Good morning son. Any plans today? You're not normally dressed yet," his father noticed.

"Yeah, I'm going to the park with Sadiq and the boys. I guess they wanted to go to the park with both of us, so Sadiq invited me yesterday."

"Oh, that's nice of him," mother said, placing her own plate down. "Those boys are so attached to you, aren't they? You do a wonderful job watching them I'm sure."

"Yeah, they are something."

"Alfred, can you take the trash out after breakfast?"

"Sure thing mom."

When they were finished, Alfred stayed to not only take the trash out but help his mother with the dishes and cleaning up. Sometimes he did this, most of the time she shooed him out because he was a pretty slow washer-dryer. But he was feeling good today, in a helpful mood as well. "You seem cheery this morning," his mother said slyly, "Going on a date tonight?"

"W-What? Why does that have to be the reason I'm happy? Can't I just be glad to help you?"

She smiled and reached up to pat his cheek; he was a bit taller than her. "Nice try, but if you don't want to tell I won't pry. Now shoo, I can finish up here." With that she pushed him out of the kitchen.

It was ten, so he had some time to kill. He just wanted it to be eleven already; he wanted so badly to go over and spend time with Sadiq and the brothers. Feeling purposeless at the moment, Alfred returned to his room to watch tv until eleven.

He very nearly fell asleep again, and when he focused back on real life the time was 10:55. Sighing happily, Alfred pocketed his cell phone, turned off the television, and made his way downstairs.

"Bye dad, bye mom! I don't know when I'll be back!" He called out.

His mother poked her head out of the kitchen. "Have fun sweetie."

He smiled and walked out the door, making the small trip to Sadiq's front door. He knocked and waited eagerly, heart for once not pounding erratically.

He saw a little face appear in the window, then the door opened and both kids shot out at him. "Alfred!" They hugged his knees and he laughed and ruffled their hair. "Hey guys, how are you doin' today."

"Good—oh oh, Alfred! I have to show you something!" Heracles said, scampering off towards the living room. Yusuf stayed around his legs. "What are you doing down there?"

"Hugging you."

"Well I can see that, but I have to walk."

"I love you."

Alfred opened his mouth but paused, stunned. He looked down to see the younger smiling up at him, arms stretched as far as possible around his legs. Smiling kindly, he put his hand on Yusuf's head. "Aw, I love you too. Now, let's go see what your brother is up too, hm?" He grabbed Yusuf's hands in his and lifted the boy to stand on his feet. Still holding his hands, Alfred walked with exaggerated steps to the living room, Yusuf giggling as he rode along on the top of Alfred's feet.

Heracles showed him pictures he'd drawn the night before, after Alfred had left. Alfred let go of Yusuf when he started struggling, going over to the table to gather pictures up as well. Alfred praised them on the pictures and they smiled happily and when he sat down they sat on him, but Alfred didn't mind. They fell quiet as the tv enraptured them, all while Alfred absentmindedly ran his fingers across their arms or back, depending on how they were sitting. He wondered where Sadiq was too.

But he didn't need to wonder long because at that moment Sadiq walked in. Alfred's previous state of relaxation was disrupted and all but thrown out the window. It was foolish of his to think he could remain calm when the man was just near him.

"Good morning Alfred, ready to go? Ready to go boys?"

"Yeah! Let's go!" They jumped off Alfred's lap, though Heracles almost fell backwards in his haste so Alfred had to quickly grab him. "Careful," he chuckled, helping him stand up straight. Heracles didn't let go of his hand so Alfred held it as he followed Sadiq and Yusuf to the door. Sadiq held it open for him and Heracles, which made him blush but he ducked his head and missed Sadiq's eyes watching him pass.

Alfred hadn't noticed when he'd walked up, but two big wheels were sitting on the lawn, which the boys went straight for. Heracles didn't need a helmet but Yusuf had to have one, though he didn't complain that much. Then they were riding down the sidewalk, leaving Sadiq and Alfred alone to follow after.

It was...well it wasn't awkward per say, they just never spent much time together by themselves, because what reason would they have to do so? Alfred could think of a few of course, but that was just his perverted teenage mind supplying the images. That was something he was going to have to fix; how could he function normally around the man if every time he even just saw Sadiq he became all hot and bothered?

"What do you want to do with your life?"

Alfred, who had been staring at the ground in thought, looked up at Sadiq's question to see him staring intently at him. Damnable blush coming to his face, Alfred looked forward to see the kids stopped at the stop sign, waiting for them.

As to what he wanted to do, he honestly had no idea. He'd only just entered college, he didn't know where he wanted to go. He had his interests of course, science and history and math, but he didn't feel he wanted a career that incorporated those subjects entirely. He wanted to help people, to make their lives easier. Or maybe children, because Alfred was good with them and enjoyed teaching them new things. Heracles and Yusuf needed help with their homework at times, and even if it was extremely simple, like writing down the alphabet, he helped them develop techniques he'd been taught. And seeing that joy when they did a page all by themselves, seeing that look of accomplishment, Alfred knew he'd have to work with, if not kids, people in general to be happy.

"I'm not sure, to be honest," he started softly. "I have my favorite subjects, but I don't think I want to go into any of them. Heracles and Yusuf have shown me that I am happiest helping them. Maybe I'll become a teacher, or a counselor or something. But right now I just don't know. But I do know that whatever I do, I'll be helping people, because that's what makes me happy. Seeing other people succeed because of me or my advice is so fulfilling that I can't imagine doing anything else."

He didn't look back up to see Sadiq's reaction at first, but the hand on his shoulder made him. Sadiq was smiling at him, widely. "If it makes you happy, don't hesitate to go for it. You have a very admirable goal in life, you should pursue it, like I did. When the boys were left on my doorstep, so to say, I had no idea what I was going to do. But I knew what I wanted to do; I wanted to be a good father, like how my father was to me. But I was young, and to suddenly be a single father without anticipating it, it was hard for me. Heracles was already 3 years old so it was difficult to connect with him. I mean, I'd seen him, but their mother and I weren't really that close after Yusuf was born. To this day I have no idea why she left them with me, but I'll count it as a blessing." Sadiq had a serious look on his face, but brightened up at his pause. "But look at us now, huh? We're a real family, and that's so because I went through hell and back to support my kids. If you never give up on your dreams, you'll definitely achieve them."

Sadiq's hand dropped from his shoulder then, but Alfred barely felt it. In fact, he barely felt anything save the flood of emotions and thoughts in him. There was a pain in his heart, and every time he thought about Sadiq's words that pain flared to an unbearable degree, like his heart was roasting over open fire. If Sadiq didn't stop being so damn interesting and perfect, Alfred was going to fall in love with a man almost 6 years his senior.

They were closer to the boys now, but in Alfred's practically catatonic state he wasn't paying much attention to that, or that he was walking close to the edge of the sidewalk. He opened his mouth to say something hopefully not stupid when his left foot slipped from the edge and he lost his balance, flailing his arms to try and right himself. But a strong grip on his right arm and a quick tug had him balancing back on the sidewalk, standing noticeably closer to the one who'd rescued him. Sadiq still had a hand wrapped around his upper arm when he asked, "Whoa there, are you alright Alfred?"

Shaken out of his thoughts, Alfred regained the ability to think rationally. Blushing furiously at not only almost falling off a _sidewalk_ but at also being saved by Sadiq, Alfred nodded and tried to look any where but in Sadiq's direction. "Yes, yeah, I'm fine. I...It's the heat, you know? I really gotta start drinking more water, or something," came the lame excuse, and Alfred would have face-palmed was he not so stricken about his predicament.

Clearing his throat, Alfred continued walking, lamenting the loss of Sadiq's hand on his arm. Though, this experience was certainly going to be replay in his fantasies, albeit with a more heated ending. He could still feel the strong yet gentle grip around his arm, sending pleasant tingles through his body.

They came to the stop sign and crossed, the boys once again riding in front, though Sadiq made them stay closer. With the tension breaker being Alfred's answer to Sadiq's question and Sadiq's response to it, plus Alfred's almost fall, they talked easily about mindless topics, making small talk. Alfred soaked up every minute of it, intensely glad to be getting the opportunity to speak to Sadiq like this.

Leaving the residential area opened up to a mini downtown, with bakeries and jewelry stores and ice cream parlors on either side. Heracles and Yusuf had slowed to stay close to Sadiq and Alfred because of the people walking by. They walked by each shop, Alfred and Sadiq looking through the windows since they were level with them, and when the park came into view Sadiq let the boys go ahead.

Alfred was still repeating what had happened with the sidewalk. He couldn't believe he could be so stupid as to almost fall, but in hindsight it seemed like the perfect way to interact, even if he had to place himself as the "damsel" in that situation. He would do anything to get Sadiq's attention(something he would end up regretting).

While the boys rode their big wheels and played with some other kids at the park, Sadiq and Alfred sat on a bench and continued their little conversations.

"So Alfred, anything else you want to do in life? Settle down, buy a house, travel the world?"

This was a chance. This was the perfect chance to try and find out just what exactly Sadiq liked. If he didn't like guys, Alfred wasn't sure what he'd do. Probably try and hold it together while everything in him came crashing down, then cry into his pillow when he got home. He was sure though that it would feel like his heart was being ripped out and cruelly stomped on.

"Ah, well, I would like to visit other countries. I love history, and I think actually going to a historical sight would only strengthen that love. I don't know which countries though." He bit his lip and hesitated. "As for settling down, I would like to eventually. I'm really not old enough to know what I want in a partner mentally. You know, those teenage hormones like to run everything in that department. But I see romance movies and books and think, 'Man, I'd really like to have a relationship like that. I want to cuddle someone and laugh with them.' And I think I would want my own kids someday too."

Sadiq looked thoughtful as he watched the kids playing. "Well, you certainly have your life more worked out than I did at that age. I mean, figuring out who you want and all is tough work. It took me awhile to figure out and accept what I like. My relationship with the boy's mother kinda pushed me in the right direction though. I'd been with her a few years before she got pregnant with Heracles. We were just kids, we didn't know what we were doing or what we wanted at the time. But my outlook was, and still is, if the inside is attractive, why bother yourself with the outside?"

Heracles and Yusuf came up to them at that moment, pulling on their hands and begging them to join in the fun. Sadiq tried to resist those puppy dog eyes but simply couldn't. Alfred let Yusuf lead him wherever, as he was once again floored.

There must have been a god, somewhere, that loved him, because everything was going so perfectly right it was hard to believe he wasn't dreaming. Sadiq didn't care, about the outside. He _didn't care_, _oh my god he doesn't even care about that._ Alfred was never happier in any moment of his life so far then at that moment. His face would be sore later from the wide smile on it now, one he was sure was going to stay there awhile.

There were a lot of kids playing on the structures, even more running around playing tag or hide-and-go seek. Despite his height, Alfred had no problem maneuvering through the throng. Sadiq was not so lucky. Kids kept running into him, and clearly he wasn't used to having to dodge a group like that. Alfred was because he'd begun helping out at the elementary school's day care program not too long ago.

"And you want to be around this all day long? That's going to take some real patience," Sadiq half-joked, though Alfred laughed anyway and finally paid attention to Yusuf, who'd been tugging at his sleeve.

Alfred ended up playing tag with the kids, because like a moth to flame they were naturally attracted to him and his open attitude. They all wanted his attention and for him to play with them and follow them. Alfred tried to manage between so many kids and eventually started the game of tag. The big kids would tag the younger kids, and since they couldn't run as fast Alfred would let them tag him, then he'd tag the big kids again. Sadiq had managed to return to the bench and was watching them, sometimes focusing on his kids and sometimes on Alfred, particularly his face and bright, happy smile.

That smile had sealed his fate.

Sadiq remembered very clearly how Alfred started working for him. After getting off work, Sadiq had gone to the day care where his kids were staying to bring them home. Work was tiring, but seeing his sons was enough to cheer him up. Their mother had left them with him, and he had no idea how to care for them properly. He tried to think of everything his parents had done for him, but the memories were too faded and disjoint. He was lucky enough that he could get off work early, as he'd explained his problem to his boss and had permission. But he never did things half way, and worked extra hard to get everything he needed done before he left. But he knew it couldn't go on like this.

His nice neighbor, a charming young woman with blonde hair, pulled up and her son stepped out, a strapping lad with the same sunshine hair. He waved and Sadiq waved back. Heracles helped Yusuf into the house while Sadiq stayed put to chat with them.

"Sadiq, are you alright? You look worn through."

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm fine. Just with work and the kids, I'm not used to handling them yet, but I'll get the hang of it." He could see the worry on her face still, and couldn't blame her. Yusuf and sometimes Heracles woke in the middle of the night and it took awhile for him to get them to fall asleep again. The constant getting up wasn't doing much for his appearance, nor how he felt more and more bone tired every passing day.

"Is there anything you need? We'd be happy to help, that's what neighbors are for. If you need help with them, all you need to do is ask."

"Oh no, your kindness is appreciated, but I have to learn how to get a handle on them. It would be easier if they were older though, or maybe if I had a better job to support them. I'm not going to be able to keep paying for the day care services for the years they'd need it. And I'd go back to school but I'd only be able to take night courses, so who would watch the kids?" The hopelessness of his situation, something he'd never let get to him since the kids were left at his house by their mother, was starting to creep up on him, as a bad feeling in his gut. He was not going to be able to continue paying the day care, not because he'd run out of money, but because the money would be more beneficial elsewhere, like college. He'd overcome a lot in his life, but this might just be the thing to finally put him to a knee.

"Sadiq, please. Bring the kids over in the morning and I'll watch them. Then when Alfred here gets back home from school he can watch them. I'm sure he wouldn't mind, right Alfred?"

Alfred was walking towards the house with the last bags of groceries, so he shrugged and slowed to a stop. "Sure, its no problem. I can watch them, I wouldn't mind."

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose on you or anything—"

"Oh nonsense, it's as Alfred said, no problem. We'll be happy to watch them while you get your life in order. Not many so young can become single father to two children and stay strong, as you have. You deserve this kindness."

Relief shot like a drug through his system, and it was as if a burden had been lifted from his shoulders. Suddenly when he pictured the future everything seemed alright.

"Okay, I'll accept your offer. I just don't know how to thank you, you can't possibly know how much I appreciate this."

"Ten bucks an hour would be a start," Alfred commented with a smile, leaning against the front door as he waited for his mom to finish up. She turned to him and scowled. "Now Alfred, this is for _charity_. You should be happy just getting this opportunity; I know you want to work with people after college, and this will be excellent experience for that."

"No, it's alright, though I might have to lower that number at the moment."

Ah that's right, Alfred's mom had commented on Alfred's want of a job with people. And watching him now, it wasn't hard to see why. As Alfred had said earlier, he did look happy when around children. It was like it was his purpose in life to make those around him smile, and he could do it by just being himself.

Alfred and his kids got along so well, it wasn't a surprise the other kids wanted to be around him. Alfred was surrounded by them now, pretending to be weak against their hugs and pats. He let them climb over him, sit on his legs and back, lay next to him. It was easily the most natural thing in the world to see that boy with kids.

Another thing that Sadiq admired about him. Sometimes, usually when class was released early, he'd come home unheard and walk in to see Alfred tickling the boys, or chasing them while they screamed and laughed. It was an enchanting display from the blond, who looked so utterly at peace that Sadiq's eyes had widened and he'd thought, _oh no..._

_Oh no, I'm attracted to_ _him._

From there everything for Sadiq had quickly spiraled out of his control, at least pertaining to Alfred and the...thoughts, Sadiq had about him. Because he did. He did like to daydream at work when it was slow and he could just imagine coming home to his boys—all three of them. He could imagine Alfred making dinner and spoon feeding the kids when they were sick and tucking them in at night and it would be beautiful, because Alfred was beautiful. He was a beautiful man and Sadiq knew he'd make a handsome woman. But Sadiq liked to live life with a certain attitude when it came to other people.

If the inside is attractive, why bother yourself with the outside?

Which was a good line of thinking in this case because Alfred was younger than him—noticeably so. Six years might not have been the ten year age gap a lot of woman and men had, but Alfred wasn't even twenty yet. Sadiq knew he was young, still in his early twenties. He just feared the age gap would play a factor because of Alfred's younger age. If they were both in their twenties maybe, or even if they weren't neighbors it might have been okay, but they were so Sadiq would have to keep his feelings to himself and watch from afar.

But it didn't stop his stupid mind from coming up with all kinds of different scenarios involving Alfred and him, or Alfred and his sons. The center theme was Alfred, which made it difficult to remain professional around him when all he wanted to do was slam the kid against the nearest surface and make out with him until he couldn't breathe, couldn't see anything but Sadiq and didn't _want_ to see anything but Sadiq. And those eyes, those striking, electric blue eyes, always an open window, would be clouded—should be clouded—by a haze of lust and pleasure and _happiness_, and it would be for him and him alone.

Brought out of his thoughts by a sharp cry, Sadiq looked around until he noticed Alfred kneeling next to a small child who'd fallen. The young girl was sniffling, though she seemed to be getting better from whatever Alfred was telling her. Alfred helped her up and she smiled, then ran off to continue playing. Sadiq let his eyes linger on Alfred, not expecting him to look over, so when they locked eyes Sadiq let an easy smile cross his face. He saw Alfred return it like he was unsure of what to do, then abruptly turned around to play with the kids again. Jesus, what was he going to do with that boy?

* * *

Alfred tagged an older boy and returned to an open spot to watch all the kids chase each other. This was turning out to be a great day, he was glad he accepted. He'd initially thought it would be weird, or difficult to be himself, because Sadiq would be there too, but he was finding himself okay with the circumstances.

A little boy was running towards him and he dodged, but the little girl behind him wasn't so lucky. They smacked into each other and the girl, who was slightly smaller than the boy, fell on her behind. She cried out once and started sniffling, but Alfred was already kneeling before she could let the flood-gate open.

"Are you alright?" He asked kindly. "Where does it hurt?"

She held up her hands, and though they didn't look injured, he took them anyway. Kids always hurt in the strangest places when they fell. He kissed each knuckle, like she was royalty. "There you go princess, is that better? Can you stand?" She smiled timidly and used him to stand properly, thanking him softly. "Just be more careful and look out for those bigger kids okay?" She nodded and ran off. Alfred shook his head and felt as if eyes were staring at him. Looking for the source he saw Sadiq sitting on the bench, watching him. When he noticed he smiled.

Alfred returned it hesitantly, unsure if what he was seeing was real. Why would the man smile at _him?_ Maybe he'd seen the display with the little girl and was acknowledging him for helping her feel better? His mind liked to think it was because he'd been watching him anyway and Alfred only just noticed. Quickly becoming flustered, Alfred jerkily turned back around and dodged the kids trying to tag him.

How was he supposed to act normal when the guy he liked kept smiling and staring at him? And even if he let himself believe that maybe Sadiq did like him back, how was he even supposed to find out?

He could do something spontaneous, like kiss him in parting, or greeting. In his fantasies the man kissed back, vehemently so, with so much passion and _want_ that(in the fantasy and to a lesser extent in reality)Alfred found his breath leaving him and his heart rate picking up. Warmth would spread throughout his body, lighting his nerves on fire and there was no cure; nothing would quench his thirst for the man and nothing could douse the burning he felt for him.

He heard giggling before a group of kids, running away from the kid who was 'it,' crashed into his legs, making him lose his balance. He stretched a hand out behind him to catch himself on the padded surface he was expecting, but as soon as he felt hard plastic against his legs he knew he was not where he thought. The hard edges of the slide behind him to prevent smaller children from falling over the side connected with the back of his head, and the last thing he saw and felt before passing out were the kids crawling over him, begging for him to chase them.

* * *

**Hello again!**

**If you'd like, you can once again influence the next chapter:**

**1) Alfred wakes up in the hospital and Sadiq is there  
**

**2) Alfred wakes up in the hospital and Sadiq is not there  
**

**If there's something you'd like to see, let me know and I'll consider putting it in somewhere.**


	3. Main Story 3

**Okay, so this isn't the end. But I explain that at the bottom note so be sure to read that and what's more important, please enjoy.**

* * *

The room was too ordinary, too impersonal. Everything was a bland white, or an unimpressive dull color, like the blue of the curtains. He supposed the point was comfort but they only served in unnerving him more. This place was not somewhere people full of life went; people came here when they were injured, and the rooms seemed to reflect that.

Sadiq sat with his hands folded around the back of his neck, head lowered enough to also rest his elbows on his knees. Heracles and Yusuf had been taken home by Alfred's mother, who had understood Sadiq's partially true reason for wanting to stay. She believed that he felt guilty for Alfred being hurt on his watch, though that was only a part of it. A true part, but most of Sadiq's want to stay came from the fact that someone important to him, someone he was caring more for each and every day, had been rendered unconscious by a blow to the head. It was bad enough that Sadiq had been sitting twenty or so steps away, but his kids, and the other children that had gathered around Alfred, had seen him fall and the blood.

The bigger kids had made the connection.

It had started by them gathering around the slide. Sadiq hadn't followed Alfred with his eyes when he'd turned away, allowing the boy some privacy(as much as he could have on a playground covered in kids). The group of children had been running but suddenly stopped by a slide that was just out of his line of sight.

Then came the crying, and the calls for their parents.

And the blood, not much, but enough to catch their attention. The slide was a bright yellow, and the red was an obvious mark on it. The trickle fell in thin lines down the length of the slide, originating from beneath Alfred's golden hair and soaking into the hem of his shirt. The kids who hadn't noticed it and leaned on the slide to try and rouse Alfred had it smeared all over their hands. Their parents had been frantic upon seeing it.

Heracles had been one such kid to get blood on him, and he stared at it curiously while he walked towards his father. He'd seen blood before but didn't connect the blood with the possible severity of Alfred's situation.

"Daddy," he'd said, frowning. "Daddy, Alfred won't wake up."

Sadiq had taken one look at the blood painting his child's hands and instantly knew whose blood it was. Heart stopping, there was a moment of tension in which Sadiq was sure his body was frozen, ice crawling through his every vein, traveling straight to his heart. Dread was wrapped around his lungs, constricting air flow and making it hard to breathe, hard to think. He felt dizzy and sick and _terrified_.

Then reality slapped him in the face, and Sadiq was on his feet, rushing over to the group of kids standing over Alfred. He'd gently pushed them out of the way, doing so as quickly as he could without outright shoving them over. Then he'd reached out with an admittedly shaky hand and turned Alfred's head so he was facing forward, looking every part the sleeping teenager if not for the lines of blood running down the slide beside him, as well as the dark stained strands of hair Sadiq could see. Something inside him told him head wounds always looked worse then they actually were when it came to blood, that they bled more than was warranted. The worried part of him, the part seized up and spasming, overshadowed that part with thoughts of the dreaded _what if..._

_What if he was seriously injured? What if he was going to be in a coma for the next 10 years? What if he had amnesia when he woke up? What if what if what if...!_

Since there was nothing immediate he could do for Alfred, as the wound was already congealing over, he called paramedics and waited by Alfred's side until they arrived and took him away. Sadiq would have like to have gone with Alfred, to see and hear for himself that Alfred was going to be okay, but he had two confused children to worry about. Plus, someone had to let Alfred's parents know what had happened.

He carried Yusuf on his hip, big wheel clenched in his other hand. Heracles rode his but stayed close the entire way. Both boys seemed to sense the worry their father held, and both were worried themselves about Alfred. _Why wouldn't he wake up? Didn't he want to keep playing with them? It was a silly time to fall asleep._

He'd stopped by his house to leave the tricycles, having no choice but to bring the kids with him, because he was going to explain everything to Alfred's parents then drive straight to the hospital.

Alfred's mother had been cheery opening the door, smile on her face dimming as she sensed the mood around the three of them. She invited them in and Sadiq refused everything offered to him, though he couldn't refuse that which was offered to his boys.

Then he'd sighed and told both Alfred's mother and father, who'd come into the living room on his wife's request, as much as he knew about what had happened, which turned out to be very little. All he knew was that Alfred had been fine then unconscious with blood seeping out the back of his head. Sadiq told them that Alfred would be in the hospital by now, and immediately they'd gotten ready and left. Sadiq strapped his boys in his car then followed.

At first only Alfred's parents had been allowed to see him. He was still knocked out anyway, but they needed to see if he was going to be alright. The doctor expected no complications.

Sadiq had requested if they could take Heracles and Yusuf and watch them until Sadiq returned home. _I just need a few minutes,_ he'd said. Without further questioning they'd left, taking his boys with them.

The doctor didn't know when Alfred would wake up, but Sadiq prayed that it would be soon, and when he was there. He wanted to apologize so badly, wanted to shield Alfred from now on, so he'd never get hurt again and Sadiq in turn would never be hurt this intensely again because seeing Alfred so still in ironed white sheets with a bandaged head was more painful than anything else he'd experienced in life. He was attached undeniably now, but who was he trying to fool? There was no doubt of his attraction to the sunny blond.

Sadiq wished Alfred would at least move. But he remained as still as a statue, chest rising and falling the only thing breaking the illusion. He also wished Alfred's endearing blush was on his cheeks, or that they were just red from something, but the fair skin had the absence of any color.

He felt so helpless sitting there. He knew there was nothing he could do, but that didn't stop him from wanting to do something, nor did it stop him from feeling guilty and angry. The guilt he was expecting—had already begun to feel it when he'd been with Alfred at the park—but the anger was unexpected. He wasn't angry at Alfred, or the kids who'd knocked him over on accident; he was angry with himself. The guilt was feeding that anger too. For the last hour, as long as he'd been sitting in the uncomfortable plastic chair by Alfred's bedside, he'd been going over all the actions he could have taken, and coming to terms with the feelings brought to light by Alfred's incapacitation. There really was no point to deny that what he felt for Alfred was on a deeper level than just a casual crush or like. He was so emotionally tied to the boy; when Alfred was happy, it made Sadiq smile. When Alfred was down, Sadiq felt for him. When Alfred was hurt like this, Sadiq felt like he was dying; or maybe that dying would be better than suffering the never-ending worry and stabbing pain in his heart.

He lifted his head up to stare at Alfred's face, looking for any signs he was going to wake up soon. He'd long ago memorized the design of the youthful face, from the brush of his eyelashes on his cheeks to the lines of his slightly parted lips. He wanted to go over and brush Alfred's bangs from his face, to rest his forehead against the boys and pretend that the closeness would help him recover, but instead he stared at his hands. There was still blood along his fingernails from where he'd gotten it on him by supporting his head when the paramedics had lifted him onto a gurney.

The blood was underneath his nails and suddenly repulsive, offensive even. Alfred's blood had no business being anywhere outside of his body. Disgusted and shaking slightly, Sadiq stood up and walked into the small bathroom off to the side.

He scrubbed his hands until the skin looked red and irritated, then paused and took a shuddering breath, supporting himself with two hands on either side of the sink. Then he splashed water on his face and dried everything before returning to his silent vigil.

* * *

Waking was difficult. In the blackness of his mind, flashes of warm light cut through the darkness, and for once he cursed the sun for being so bright. He felt like he should be in pain but there was a soothing numbness to his limbs. He wondered what he'd done last night to warrant such an uncomfortable wake up.

He peeled his eyes open, blinking several times. The sun that was just about to shine on his face was blocked by something. Maybe his mother had come in and seen his dilemma and decided to take pity on him. He must have come home late.

A blurred image walked from the window and now drawn curtain to sit beside him. As the grogginess cleared and he began thinking, he noticed that one: that wasn't his mother, and two: he wasn't in his room.

The blur was too dark, too big to be either of his parents. And the room he was in was too white, not like his room at all.

"Alfred?"

He turned back to the blob, blinking. Without his glasses he couldn't make out any defining details, but he knew that voice.

"Sadiq? What—What happened? Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital," he heard, and confusion swept across his mind. The hospital? What for?

"You don't remember?"

"No."

Sadiq took a deep breath. At least Alfred knew who he was, if not what had happened. But he didn't know if there was a proper way to tell Alfred what had happened or if he was suppose to let Alfred remember on his own when his mind was ready. It made him feel...useless, and he hated that, especially when Alfred could use the help.

"Ah, let me get the doctor," Sadiq told him, walking around the bed to press the call button. Alfred followed his movements but said nothing.

While waiting for the nurse Sadiq desperately wanted to say something. Alfred was finally awake and Sadiq wanted to tell him how happy he was, how grateful he was that Alfred was alive and well and still remembered him. Alfred in the mean time waited for something to happen, still a little out of it and completely oblivious to Sadiq's problem.

The nurse walked in, eyes on Sadiq before shifting to Alfred when she saw movement. "Hello Alfred, how are you feeling?" She went to his side and checked him over, determining his wound was healing nicely and laying a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Good."

"That's great! Let me get the doctor for you." She smiled at him and Sadiq before leaving again.

Alfred was starting to think more clearly, and one thing really stood out to him: Sadiq was there, and his parents were not.

Why.

Why would he be there? Was he so concerned about Alfred that he needed to stay with him? Was that asking too much? It was Alfred's fantasies, his dreams, come true.

"Where are...the boys?" Alfred asked. Sadiq looked at him and leaned back in his chair.

"Your mother took them for me. They were here with me earlier, but I asked her if she could watch them. There's something here I needed to do."

Alfred furrowed his brows, confused and a little hopeful. "I don't understand. I don't want to be rude but...why _are_ you here?"

"Well I couldn't stay at home not knowing if you were alright. Plus, you were with me, you may be 19 but I'm older and you and the boys are my responsibility. I don't want to see you hurt."

His words made that redness color Alfred's cheeks, and Sadiq was relieved to have the familiar display of emotion. Alfred would be fine.

Biting his lip and making no move to hide the blush on his face, Alfred thought about his next words carefully. "Sadiq I—I want to thank you, for worrying about me and staying until I woke up. You didn't have to and I would have understood, but you did and that means a lot to me. So thank you."

He smiled, and Sadiq was sure with the sun shining on that face the whole room would brighten up, but he'd drawn the shades so the scene would have to be left to his imagination. He was feeling warm and giddy now, a welcome respite from the guilt and anger of earlier.

The doctor walked in then, checking up on him and telling them that Alfred would be kept overnight for observation. Sadiq asked him the best way to have Alfred remember the incident and he said telling him was fine. Sadiq thanked him and called Alfred's parents once he'd left.

While waiting for them, Sadiq sat back down and, unthinkingly, grabbed Alfred's hand and gave it a good squeeze. "Your parents will be here in a little bit. Visiting hours won't end for another three hours, but I don't know how many people they'll let in to see you. Heracles and Yusuf will want to for sure. They were worried about you."

Staring at their connected hands, Alfred asked, "Will you leave?"

"Do you want me to?"

He looked up into caramel eyes, curling his fingers over Sadiq's. "No."

"Then I won't."

They stayed like that, an unasked question hanging in the air: _Do you like me the way I like you?_ Something in them was shifting. It was obvious there were some deeper feelings involved here. But both were so afraid of rejection that it stayed their tongues.

Sadiq was content holding Alfred's hand the way he was, but the approach of several pairs of feet made him anxious. It would not do well for them to be caught this way, so he retraced his hand from the warmth of Alfred's, and just in time for the door to open and his children to come rushing in.

"Daddy," Yusuf whimpered, trying to climb into his lap. He must have been scared that his father and Alfred were staying in the hospital. Sadiq lifted him onto his lap and hugged his youngest son. "Shh, it's alright Yusuf, I'm here." The gathering tears didn't fall and his sniffling gradually went away now that he was with his father. Heracles and Alfred's parents walked to his bedside.

"Oh Alfred, are you alright? How do you feel, does anything hurt? Do you need anything?" His mother asked, allowing no time between questions for Alfred to respond.

"Mom—Mom! I'm fine." He smiled and tried to make it convincing. She grasped his hand in hers and squeezed it reassuringly. "I was so worried, thank God you're alright."

Heracles was just tall enough to see over the edge of the bed, though that didn't stop him from trying to climb up to sit with Alfred. Alfred's father noticed the young boy, who was in front of him and his wife, and lifted him easily to sit on the edge. He figured there was no harm; Heracles was only a kid after all.

Alfred smiled at Heracles. "Hey there buddy."

"What happened to your head Alfred?" Heracles asked, looking at the white bandage partially hidden by Alfred's hair.

"I don't...quite remember. I think I fell?" He asked, looking to Sadiq or his parents for help. Sadiq nodded. "Yes, the children playing tag knocked you down on a slide. Hit your head pretty good."

"Oh." Alfred would be more embarrassed at having been knocked over by a bunch of children were he not too exhausted and out of it. He supposed accidents happened; not like the kids purposely pushed him.

His parents stayed for a bit as did Sadiq and his kids. The doctor came in at one point and had a word with Alfred's parents about what they were expecting Alfred's recovery to be and what they should do if they had any questions.

Soon enough nurses were going through the rooms, telling any guests that visiting hours were over. His parents told him they'd be back tomorrow to check him out. Sadiq let Heracles say goodbye—Yusuf had fallen asleep—and told him they'd see him the next day. They shared a smile and Sadiq held his son's hand as they left.

Alfred had time on his hands now—a lot of it. He still felt tired and like he could fall asleep at any moment, but his brain kept thinking about his and Sadiq's conversation before his parents had arrived and how Sadiq had grabbed his hand and squeezed it, much like his mother had. But it was different with Sadiq. With his mother it had been comforting and familiar. With Sadiq it had seemed like an apology, like he needed the comfort of knowing Alfred was there and okay rather than Alfred needing the comfort because of his head wound. And though it could be taken as forward, Alfred found himself okay with what had happened and the way it happened.

The next morning his parents returned to check him out. Since it was Sunday, Alfred had the whole day to rest and keep from doing anything too extraneous.

Around noon the door bell rang. Alfred was sitting on the couch with his father watching television when his mother walked in. "Alfred dear, can you come here?" Alfred looked at his father, who shrugged, and got up. His mother walked back to the front door so Alfred followed her. Sadiq was standing there.

_Oh_, Alfred thought.

"Hi. Can you watch the boys for a little bit? I need to go grocery shopping and I don't really want to take them with me."

There was a little disappointment. It seemed like Sadiq only wanted him when he needed a babysitter...which made sense, because that's what Alfred was to him: his babysitter.

"O-Of course, yeah I'll watch them."

Sadiq let out a breath. "Oh thank you. I talked to them this morning about being calmer for you. I shouldn't be long."

Alfred patted down his pockets, making sure he had his cell phone. While following behind Sadiq on the short way to his house, Alfred kept his eyes on the back of Sadiq's head but would start to glance down, only to snap his eyes back up to Sadiq's head, cheeks darker every time.

When they got to the walkway to Sadiq's house, Sadiq turned to him and looked like he was going to say something. Alfred held his breath.

But he just smiled and walked into the open garage.

(He did, so bad, he wanted to say something. He imagined saying goodbye and kissing his cheek, like Alfred was his little house—er, husband. And when he got home he could help Alfred bring in the groceries and they'd share kisses in passing and maybe Sadiq would slap him on the ass as well, just to see that blush and get a rise out of him.)

Alfred sighed and opened the door, immediately being assaulted by two young children. He chuckled and sat down on the couch, arms on the back of it to allow room for the kids to snuggle next to him.

"What's for dinner?"

"I don't know."

"Are you staying?"

"I don't know, but probably not."

"Why?"

"Because I can eat dinner at home."

"Don't you want to eat with us?"

Alfred turned his head to his left to look at Heracles. "Of course I do, but I think my mom's going to be making food for me. Plus, I don't know if your dad is prepared to fix an extra plate."

"I want you to stay!" Yusuf said, Heracles nodding in agreement. Alfred sighed. "I'll see what I can do."

They seemed satisfied with that, returning to gaze at the television. Truthfully, Alfred would have loved to be having dinner with them(every night if possible)but it would be awkward. It didn't have to be, but he knew it would be, probably because of him and his stupid teenage hormones and thoughts. Damn Sadiq for looking so rugged and handsome and manly.

Sadiq wasn't gone for long. Alfred insisted on helping him, and Sadiq couldn't turn him down because Heracles and Yusuf wanted to help as well. So Sadiq(though he had imagined just this)made it seem like he _reluctantly_ accepted. (He used Alfred's injury to try and stop him, but Alfred made it clear that he wasn't some dainty piece of glass. He could handle bringing in some groceries.)

Sadiq followed Alfred and his boys this time, observing them together. He'd only really seen Alfred around his sons when he came home from work, but they got along really well...much more than he expected. Heracles and Yusuf were not the most outgoing of children; they had trouble connecting to anyone who wasn't their father. It had been that way for Alfred as well, though something about him had let them naturally open up. Sadiq had never seen his children look so happy and excited with someone other than himself, especially after their mother left them. It struck a cord in him; pulled one of his heart strings. His sons were his world, he couldn't imagine life without them and sent a thank you up every morning, whether he saw Heracles helping Yusuf pour cereal or both of them sitting close together watching tv. And to have someone enter their lives and fit in so seamlessly was more than he could have asked for. It was actually more than he'd ever known he'd wanted.

Alfred handed the lightest bags he could find to the young boys, then grabbed as many as he could. Sadiq picked up the rest and shut the trunk of his car. On the way in he closed the garage.

Alfred sat his bags on the counter and helped Yusuf put his on the counter. Sadiq then shooed them out of the kitchen, saying he could put them away by himself.

While doing so, he thought back to when he was at the store. He'd been in front of the meat section, and the thought that maybe Alfred could join them for dinner crossed his mind. He'd looked at all the meat far longer than normal, debating but eventually deciding on hamburger. If he recalled correctly, Alfred loved hamburgers. Though it wouldn't include the bun or sauce, he was sure Alfred wouldn't turn him down.

Looking at the hamburger now, Sadiq asked, "Alfred? Do you want to stay for dinner?" He felt short of breath and hoped Alfred would accept.

Alfred was honestly surprised Sadiq would be the one to ask him. It made him smile, that Sadiq had indeed thought about him. Even if Alfred didn't know why, it was enough.

"I would like that very much, thank you."

He smiled and Sadiq swore he could stare at that face all day—all day and all night. (All night would be more preferable, maybe with that blush on his cheeks, and his eyes half-lidded and hazy, and considerably _less clothes_—)

Letting out a shuddering breath at the images suddenly coming to his mind, Sadiq composed himself, cheeks still burning, and asked, "We're having hamburger, is that alright?"

Alfred perked up noticeably and if he were a puppy Sadiq was sure his tail would be wagging enough to shake his entire body(then he gushed internally over how cute that would be).

"I love hamburger!"

Sadiq chuckled at his exuberance. "Well I'm glad I picked the right meat then."

He finished putting the groceries away, then paused. Alfred had settled back on the couch after his outburst proclaiming his love of hamburger, and let Yusuf lay on top of him. Heracles was sitting with his own legs over Alfred's, just shy of Yusuf's feet. It was clear Alfred was going to be trapped there since Yusuf looked like he was falling asleep.

Alfred didn't mind the weight on his stomach and legs. There was something about a kid falling asleep on you that was just endearing, because not only were they comfortable enough to lay in so intimately a position but they were comfortable enough to fall asleep as well. Alfred knew not all kids were so easy to trust, and it made him feel welcomed. Watching them wasn't just a job for him anymore; it was something he looked forward to, something that had stitched itself into his everyday life. His days were ordinary without seeing them—all of them. This family had been brought together by the whim of a poor woman who couldn't handle the perfection she'd been blessed with. But he didn't blame her; he thanked her. Without her he never would have met Sadiq and Heracles and Yusuf, and the joy they brought him wouldn't have existed. They were easily what made his days extraordinary.

Yusuf did end up falling asleep and Alfred was content to let him rest in peace. Since he was a little incapacitated Sadiq had called his mother to let her know he'd be making dinner for Alfred. Then, since he'd had nothing else to do, Sadiq had taken a risk(at making the atmosphere awkward)by sitting on the couch at the base of Alfred's feet, next to Heracles. The young boy had fallen over onto his father's lap then, legs still resting on Alfred's own. But nothing had changed from the relaxed setting, and it was almost like they were a family enjoying a quiet Sunday late afternoon.

But soon enough Heracles informed them he was hungry and so Sadiq got up and started on dinner. The clatter in the kitchen awakened Yusuf, who sat up, allowing Alfred to stretch as well.

It didn't take long for Sadiq to finish. Alfred washed his hands and helped Yusuf wash his since the kid wasn't quite tall enough. Then they all sat around the dining table between the kitchen and living room to eat.

Dinner was passed quickly with Heracles' and Yusuf's tales of school. They told Sadiq and Alfred everything that had happened during the week(even though both had heard different versions told to them by the very same kids). But they praised them and laughed and had a good time.

Alfred's good manners had him offering to help Sadiq clean up, and he wouldn't take no for an answer. The boys ran off to play in their room.

After the initial clean up came doing the dishes. There was one sink.

They had to stand next to each other, so close their arms constantly brushed.

Alfred tried not letting it get to him. He was 19, he should have had a better time controlling his emotions and urges but it was hard. The scene was perfect for so many things, half of which made him feel hot and suffocated. He didn't think he could live any further with the pent up need to confess.

Sadiq was having a slightly better time focusing. He would wash and Alfred would rinse and dry. Depending on how big or heavy the dish was, sometimes their fingers would touch. He imagined his hand made of ice with Alfred's of fire, for that was surely how it felt. His being was melting with the heat being around Alfred made him feel. He had to do something, he was going to go crazy if this lasted.

"Alfred—"

"Sadiq—"

They paused to look at each other and Alfred laughed airily and gave him the spotlight with a gesture to continue.

"Alfred...I..." Wow this was hard. What if—

No. No he was a grown man, and Alfred was his own person. If Sadiq confessed and Alfred didn't return the feelings, he'd take it like any strong willed person and move on. It would be hard, but for Alfred, anything.

Even if he broke his own heart doing it.

"There's something I want to talk to you about. Actually there's something I want to tell you." Sadiq stared at the glass he was washing, praying he wasn't about to make a fool of himself.

"Alfred you're—well you're a very unique individual. You have this way of brightening rooms with your enthusiasm about certain things, like your dream, which in itself is very selfless and great. You must know you're very..." He cleared his throat, "...very attractive, but in more ways than physically. Its your mind, how you look at the world and what you want to do in life. I've found myself admiring you a lot lately. And then you got hurt and I was so...I was so worried, terrified really, that you'd wake up and not remember anything about me or the boys and I really don't want that. You are a part of our lives now and you should know how important you've become to me."

There wasn't a response immediately, like he was expecting, so he braved a look, prepared for rejection. Alfred was blushing fiercely, but he was _smiling_. Sadiq's eyes widened and he turned fully to face Alfred, dropping the sponge. "Alfred...?"

"Sadiq," Alfred laughed breathlessly, turning to face him as well, "You don't know how much of a relief it is to hear this. I...feel...the same." He smile widely. "I was worried you wouldn't want to waste your time with a kid. I was worried you just saw me as a babysitter or neighbor, that I didn't even cross your mind in that way. Because you are who I admire. What you did and do for your children considering what you could have done is so responsible and uplifting and gives me hope that maybe there are some people like you in the world. And you have this determination that I envy. I mean you went back to school, you got a better job for them. I thank God every day because I was given the chance to meet you and somehow along these past years you've really become important to me as well."

There was a beat of silence in which Alfred smiled at Sadiq and Sadiq stared at him, both their faces red with embarrassment but more because they were both so happy.

Sadiq gaped like a fish out of water looking for the right words to say to that. This was more than he'd hoped for. He had no idea that Alfred felt the same as him. Shoulder's slumping in shock, Sadiq asked, "Do you want to go on a date?"

Alfred didn't even need to think about the answer, instead tilting his head up and leaning forward a bit to brush his lips teasingly over Sadiq's, just barely kissing him. When he pulled away slightly his smile had become a little coy.

"I would love nothing more."

* * *

**Rejoice! This is not the end! I've decided to leave this story open, because I have the feeling I'm going to write more for it. These first three chapters are like the set up. **

**But! If there is a scene you'd like to see(Alfred moving in with Sadiq/telling his parents about them/getting that job working with kids/seeing each other naked for the first time, which could or could not lead into sex, etc.) Tell me and i will gladly write it!**

**Otherwise be surprised, because I will continue anyway(but you have the chance to see something in particular!)**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Vacation 1

Alfred stood in front of the bed, folding clothes slowly as he thought ahead to all the wonderful things he and Sadiq would probably do on their trip. As he smoothed out the crinkles on one of his nicer shirts, an absentminded motion brought on by his wandering mind, he couldn't help but feel nervous. There was of course that giddy, ecstatic rush through him as well, but each thought was plagued by a shadow of doubt. The possibility that everything would go wrong and nothing would go right was one that twisted around him and wouldn't let go. He wanted to enjoy their present, but he didn't think he'd be able to get over his thoughts any time soon.

For two years he and Sadiq stayed in a stable relationship. They were both happy with each other and worked well together, fitting into each other's lives without hitch. There was some doubts at first. For Alfred he was sure inexperience was something that would get in the way, but Sadiq was patient with him. For Sadiq he was worried Alfred would find someone else, someone better suited to his needs. What they didn't understand(in the beginning)was that they were perfect for each other.

Telling Alfred's parents had been difficult, but resulted in their blessing after a long and strange talk. His mother, Francine, had been accepting and even supportive, to both their astonishment. His father, Arthur, had been less accepting, if only because Sadiq was not only their neighbor but also older and with two sons already.

But they were very compatible. They had similar personalities and their circumstances allowed for shared interests. Alfred loved children, and so did Sadiq. But he'd gotten that way because of the way he was forced to be an adult. Having his kids dumped on him by his ex was the thing that ultimately led to the present, in which he and Alfred were going on a vacation arranged by Alfred's parents for his twenty-first birthday.

If there was one thing more shocking than being so easily accepted it was that Francine and Arthur would actually do something for the both of them. It might have been because Alfred was older, more organized as far as work and life went, or it might have been because twenty-one was the legal drinking age in America and they'd feel better about Alfred drinking in another country(because there _would_ be drinking), but whatever their reasons, Francine and Arthur paid the majority of a week long stay at a resort in Cancun, Mexico.

It came as a complete surprise to both of them, but it was certainly welcome. Between getting Alfred through college and securing a job as a child care instructor, there wasn't much time they could spend just themselves. Plus Heracles and Yusuf needed attention and there really just wasn't any time they could set aside.

But Alfred's parents, bless them, they sorted everything out. Well, Francine did. Arthur sort of went along with her, agreeing most of the time because that was the easiest way to deal with her when she got all emotional about love and how her babies were growing up so fast. Arthur just rolled his eyes and thanked God they were both finally out of the house, though he didn't know if next door really counted. Now another country was the way to go, Matthew had the right idea moving up North.

So Francine and Arthur would watch the boys and take care of them while Alfred and Sadiq celebrated being adults. It would be the first time they were ever truly alone together. Which circles right back around nicely with Alfred's current anxiety problems.

He sighed and looked over his selection. A couple loose fitting shirts, a few nicer ones in case they went out to dinner, swim trunks, sandals and shoes, and toiletries. He didn't feel he was missing anything but there was always something he forgot. Sadiq's open suitcase was on the other side of the bed, similar contents inside. As far as Alfred could figure out Sadiq seemed happy to be going to the trip. It made him feel silly for worrying because it was probably over nothing. He knew they got along fantastically, just as much friends as lovers, so it was dumb to think this trip would change that. But Alfred could admit he was pretty dumb at times.

Alfred sat down next to his suitcase and crossed his arms, thinking more about the problem he was having and what he was going to do to fix it. Never before had he been so conflicted, because Sadiq had been nothing but helpful and supportive, yet Alfred was finding it difficult to just confront the man about his concerns. It made him frustrated at himself.

The door to their room opened and Sadiq walked in, holding two ties he'd gone to retrieve from the laundry room. "Which one do you like better?" One was red with gold stripes, the other dark red and black with thin silver lines.

"Does it matter? You look good in both of them. Just pick the one you like most."

"But what's the point of looking good if I do not suit the preferences of my date?"

"...Well, how many times do you think we'll be going out?"

Sadiq shrugged.

"Hmm. The red and gold one," Alfred finally decided. Sadiq placed the red, black, and silver one on the dresser and packed the red and gold one in his pack. "Good choice, I like that one too."

Alfred laid back to look at him upside down. Sadiq noticed and placed his hands on either side of Alfred's head, looking down at him. He looked happy but there was something else, something that had been bothering him awhile.

"What's wrong?" Sadiq said, more a statement than a question. "You've been acting weirder than usual."

"I—hey, what do you mean "weirder"? I'm not weird!"

Sadiq laughed then leaned down to press his lips against Alfred's pouty ones. "Yes you are. Everyone is a little bit weird." He pulled back some to be able to stare into Alfred's eyes and smiled. "Now, what's wrong?" He repeated.

Alfred sighed and looked away. "I don't even know. I guess its just me being dumb. I keep worrying that something bad will happen."

Sadiq blinked. "That's it? You are being dumb."

"Hey!" Alfred said, reaching up to slap Sadiq's arm playfully, smile coming to his face too.

"Well you are. Nothing will happen. We're going to have a great time and it will be perfect for us, okay? Don't worry."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Well...alright, I'll try to not be such a doof about it." Alfred pouted again. "Kisses?"

Sadiq obliged and pressed his lips to Alfred's again. It was awkward because they were upside down to each other, but they didn't mind. It wouldn't be so good anyway to get worked up with the kids in the house.

* * *

The day they were to head to the airport, Sadiq was bringing Heracles and Yusuf over to Alfred's parents house. Alfred was packing the last of their things in the car.

"Alright now you two be good okay? I don't want to hear about any trouble when I get back, got it?"

"Yeah."

"Yes daddy."

"Good." He kissed both their foreheads and rang the door bell. Francine answered. "Hello boys," she smiled. They greeted her and ran past to start playing. She leaned forward to call out to Alfred, saying goodbye again.

"Thanks again for watching them. Actually, thank for this whole trip."

"Oh it's nothing, just be sure to have fun."

They parted and Sadiq walked back to the car, getting in and starting it up. "Ready?"

"Definitely. I can't wait to get there!"

"Me neither."

MMMMMMMMMM

"Oh my God my feet are killing me!" Alfred complained, falling back on the bed. He groaned and toed his shoes off, rubbing at his feet. "That's it, I'll never walk again!"

"Well I guess I'll have to carry you everywhere huh? Would you prefer fireman's carry or bridal-style?"

Alfred sat up. "And suddenly I'm all good."

Sadiq chuckled. "I thought so." He lifted his suitcase onto one of the holders and did the same with Alfred's. Then he walked over to the huge window taking up the farthest wall. He pulled back the curtains and looked over the grounds of the resort. He heard rustling before feeling Alfred sidle up next to him, twining their hands. They stayed like that for a bit, taking everything in and enjoying the peaceful quiet that surrounded them.

"I'm really glad I met you." Alfred said, lifting his hand with Sadiq's still attached. He stared at their joined hands, admiring the color difference and also how different their hands were yet still fit together nicely. He could see Sadiq turn his head to look at him out of the corner of his eye but didn't return it. "So many people never find the right person to complete their life, and even more rarely get it right first try. But with you I'm...happy. Happier than I thought I'd be with anyone else."

Sadiq turned Alfred to face him, still holding hands, and cupped the back of his neck to bring their lips together insistently. Alfred let go of Sadiq's hand and slid both up and around Sadiq's neck, tightening his arms to bring them closer. In response, and with a slight smirk to his lips, Sadiq turned their bodies so Alfred's was against the glass window. "Ow, fuck, this glass is hot," Alfred muttered, arching away from it. He glared at Sadiq's grin and pushed him away, grinning as well now. "Hungry?"

"Starving."

* * *

It seemed they really liked this position but how could you fault them for it? They weren't even in their room yet and already they were all over each other, Alfred pressed against the wall next to their door. "Do you have the key card? I didn't bring mine," Sadiq asked, speaking between kisses. "Yeah it's in my back pocket," Alfred got out, almost too distracted by those lips and wandering hands. Sadiq slid his hand roughly down Alfred's side to rest right over his back pocket. He felt the hard edges of the card but instead of immediately getting it he squeezed and pulled Alfred's lower body closer to his own, getting a wonderful and sadly stifled gasp. Heat building rapidly he took the card out and opened the door as quickly as he could, shoving it open and hurriedly pushing through. He did have the decency to shut it quietly though.

Alfred tugged him towards the bed, uncaring if the whole resort heard them. He was maybe a little tipsy from drinking for the first, real time, and he would probably regret that in the morning, but for the moment he felt charged and hot and in need of something to do. Good thing he had Sadiq there to help him with all that.

The bed's edge hit his legs before he thought they would. Still holding Sadiq's hand he fell back and, a bit roughly, yanked the man on top of him. "Uh, you're heavy."

"It's all muscle, baby, you know that."

"Mmm, I do know that," Alfred said. "If this shirt isn't off in five seconds I'm going to rip it off of you." He tugged at it to make his point.

Sadiq sat up and looked over towards the bathroom door. "Okay, but hold on a few more seconds." He said, getting up to get something. He took his shirt off along the way.

When he got back however, after taking less than fifteen seconds to grab some lube he'd packed, Alfred was unmoving on the bed, shirt half undone and eyes closed. His breathing was deep and his limbs limp. He'd fallen asleep.

"Alfred you big dork, I told you not to drink that much." Sadiq sighed and looked down. "Another time then." He finished undressing and undressed Alfred too, rearranging them. He cuddled them close together, throwing an arm around Alfred's side before falling asleep as well.

* * *

**So here's this. I'm so bored I needed to write just to do something. Probably a bad idea. Also I really want to finish the last chapter of Angel so i can work on this only, so there might be a delay for a bit. I just have to kick myself into working on it. I already know what i want to do but-ugh, writing is dumb at times, especially when you have no inspiration.**

**Anyway hope it was okay.**


	5. Brother 1

**Every ficlet will be after Main Story unless otherwise stated.**

**This one takes place before Vacation.**

**Also kinda as a side note I notice a lot—well maybe not a lot but some—omegaverse fics in which Alfred is the omega who has trouble falling into that classification. But learning about the reproductive system in bio had me thinking of the opposite; that he wants to be the embodiment of the perfect omega only—he's infertile. He can't have kids, and what alpha or beta wants an omega who can't provide that little pitter-patter of feet? I could see this being a very emotional story that expands upon a part****(if it even is)**of omegaverse rarely seen. (In Hetalia, because I've only ever seen Hetalia omegaverse)

**Anyway that's just something I thought would be interesting and different to read about.**

* * *

"Mom, please. You don't understand, he will flip his lid if he finds out about this!"

"Don't be silly dear, he'll be fine. He might even be happy that you have a boyfriend."

Alfred fidgeted in his seat, uncomfortable with the way their conversation was going. It was like his mom didn't even hear him.

"It's like you don't even hear me! He won't be upset that I have a boyfriend, he'll be upset because of the fact said boyfriend is older than me by like, six years."

"Now how would you know that? When was the last time you even spoke to your brother?"

Alfred scratched at the table while his mother flitted about the kitchen, preparing Matthew's favorite meal for his arrival.

Matthew himself was three years older than Alfred, and had moved to Canada after high school. He'd been accepted to college there, and was doing great as far as Alfred knew. He'd even met a girl and they'd gotten together, living happily since then.

But the problem came from their childhood. Alfred had been a crybaby, to put it plainly. Even just a stern talking to resulted in him bursting out in tears, and it was always Matthew to the rescue. Matthew protected him from a lot when they were kids, until Alfred finally got out of that phase and could stick up for himself. But that sense of protection, that instinct to help his baby brother had not left Matthew; it was too ingrained in him. Alfred knew Matthew would have a cow when he found out about Alfred and Sadiq's relationship.

"Not for awhile," Alfred admitted. His mother nodded. "Well there you go. I know he was very protective of you when you two were kids, but you're an adult know, Alfred. You just have to make him understand that."

"Easy for you to say," Alfred muttered. Matthew could be very stubborn. Even when Alfred had gotten over the crybaby phase and started freshman year of high school, nobody talked bad about or bothered Alfred in fear of Matthew, the senior, who didn't hesitate to make it known that Alfred was his brother. And Matthew's threats stayed throughout high school, until nobody bothered Alfred because he had no enemies. He was just a regular kid who liked learning and helping children.

"Ugh, he's going to murder me when he finds out," Alfred groaned, resting his head on the table.

"Who's going to murder you?" Arthur said, walking into the kitchen with his gardening gloves in hand. Francine handed him a glass of water. "He thinks Matthew is going to be angry about his new boyfriend."

Arthur downed the glass and set it back on the counter. "Well he's right about that. Matthew will not be happy about it." Alfred sat up and made a 'See? I told you so!' face, gesturing to his father. Francine rolled her eyes. "Come now, you two are overreacting. My sweet little Matthew would not act in such a way. You both know he has good intentions."

Arthur shook his head and walked back out to the yard while Alfred resumed his slouched state at the table. She must not have known about Matthew's work out regime, because last time Alfred skyped with him his brother looked fit enough to punch through a wall. But his muscles weren't that obvious because he and Alfred both inherited their body types from their mother, who was pretty thin and dainty. But nonetheless Matthew worked out with his girlfriend's brother, who apparently was a trainer, or something. Alfred didn't know.

He watched his mother go back and forth, making a late breakfast since Matthew's favorite food was pancakes and Francine made his favorite kind. All the while he stressed about telling Matthew about Sadiq. He didn't have to, but he knew his mother would either tell Matthew herself, which Alfred could admit would be a bitch move, or pester Alfred until he did. Neither sounded very appealing.

Voices sounded outside the kitchen window, and Francine looked out and clasped her hands together. "Oh, my wonderful baby is so handsome now!" She hurried over to the door and opened it. Alfred sighed and prepared for the Apocalypse.

Matthew and their mother came in, Francine fretting over Matthew's heavy looking bag but Matthew assured her he could handle it. And despite every nervous feeling Alfred had it was great to see his bro again. He and Mattie got along so well even though Matthew was older. They connected on such a level that it had been hard for Alfred when Matthew moved to Canada.

Alfred stood up and Matthew noticed him. "Hey Al," he greeted, dropping his bag. Alfred took a small step forward before rushing into Matthew's opened arms, hugging his brother for all his worth. "Hi Mattie," Alfred mumbled into his brother's shoulder. Matthew had pretty much stopped growing but Alfred was taller than the last time they'd met.

They separated from their bro hug and were both instantly brought down into their mother's arms. She hugged them both tightly, one arm around both necks. "Oh it is good to have my boys together again."

She let them go and motioned to the kitchen. "I've made your favorite Matthew, come sit and talk with us." Matthew looked like a kid at Christmas as he sat down across from Alfred, who'd returned to his previously occupied seat. Francine placed a dish in front of both her boys and settled in the seat between theirs. "So Matthew, how is everything? Are you still with that nice girl?"

Alfred watched in amusement as Matthew practically swooned over his pancakes, trying not to choke as he stifled laughter. Mattie was so weird.

"Everything's going great mom. Yes, I'm still with Kat. I'll tell you, she is definitely the one. You know—ah," Matthew rubbed the back of his head, glancing between Alfred's amused face and the piercing stare of his mother. This was either going to go really well or really badly. "Kat and I...we've started talking about kids."

Amazingly, his brother and mom switched expressions in an instant. Alfred now looked at him in disbelief and his mother looked overjoyed. "Oh Matthew, that is wonderful! I—Oh my, I'm going to be a grandmother." Matthew continued eating until his plate was clear, but noticed how Alfred had stopped eating entirely. "You going to eat that?"

Alfred pushed his food over, which Matthew took eagerly, and said, "Kids, Mattie? Aren't you kinda young for that? I mean, you're only twenty-three." He was ignoring that he technically had kids too, since his boyfriend had kids already seven and five. Matthew didn't need to know that and Alfred didn't want him too. At least not yet.

"Now Alfred, twenty-three is a fine age to have children if you are financially secure, right Matthew?" Francine said, looking pointedly at Matthew. He nodded. "Yeah Alfred, what she said. I have a job that pays pretty well for the moment and so does Kat. Don't you want kids Alfie? I thought you loved them."

"Yes, Alfred, would it be nice to have some kids of your own?" Their mother asked, and Alfred frowned, glaring at her. Kids of his own. Because he had kids that were his boyfriend's. Just what the hell did she think she was doing.

Changing the subject, in no mood to get into that subject when Matthew had just arrived, Alfred asked, "So you want kids and you're still alive. I'm guessing Ivan's okay with it?" Ivan was Matthew's girlfriend's brother, the one who trained fighters or whatever. A big beast of a man that Alfred had only ever seen in a photo. If Matthew, who barely had muscles showing, could still look like he could punch through a wall easily, Ivan looked strong enough to lift the whole building up and throw it quite a distance.

"I'll have you know that both Ivan _and_ Natalia support our decision. And what do you mean I'm still alive. As if Ivan could hurt me."

Alfred snorted and leaned his head on his hand. "Please, that guy could turn you into a pretzel, or maybe inside out. There is no way that you'd live if he decided he wanted to kill you."

Matthew's face twisted in slight anger as his masculinity was insulted. "We'll see if you say that later when I turn _you_ into a pretzel."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Boys please, no fighting at the table. Matthew just got here, can't we have family time."

Alfred huffed and crossed his arms, leaning back now. Truthfully he didn't want to see Matthew try because he was no match for his brother. It wasn't that he was weak, just that he didn't work out every day like Matthew chose to.

Alfred stood up to leave the same time Arthur walked in to eat. "I'm going next door, S—Mr. Adnan wanted me to watch the kids for a bit." Alfred walked right past his father and only had his mother's call of "Be back before five for dinner!" as a parting before he left.

He used the key Sadiq had made for him to open the door, calling out for anyone. Sadiq answered that they were in the living room, though Yusuf came to greet him, crashing into his legs and hugging him. Alfred smiled despite his mood and followed Yusuf into the living room, where both the older brother and father were lounging about.

Sadiq only needed a glance at Alfred's face to know something wasn't right. "I'm guessing it didn't go too well?"

Alfred walked up to the couch where Heracles was and picked him up to move him over. Then he sat back down, letting both brothers cuddle on him, Heracles squished between him and Sadiq. "I didn't tell him about us, if that's what you're talking about. He just told me and mom he and his girlfriend were talking about having kids and mom made a hint that I should want my own kids soon too."

Sadiq shrugged, not seeing the problem. "So what's the deal?"

"She won't leave me alone about telling him. She doesn't get that, if he doesn't go for me, he'll definitely go for you. Do you know how protective he was of me when we were kids? He'll freak out when he finds out about us."

Sadiq nodded along, already having heard this before. "But he's your brother, shouldn't he be happy for you. I mean, you _are_ happy, with me, right?" Alfred nodded. "Right, so if you're happy then he should be too. Just because he might not like our situation doesn't give him the right to make you suffer for it. It'd be like you hating kids and disowning him as a brother for wanting them. You're an adult; you can be with whoever you want." To Sadiq it was pretty clear what Alfred needed to do. Of course he'd never met Matthew, as the young man had already left before Sadiq moved in next door, but from experiences in his own large family, no brother could hate another just because they wanted an older lover.

Alfred sighed. "It's just...not that easy."

"What's not easy?" Heracles asked, deciding now to join the conversation. Sadiq and Alfred of course had no way of relating their situation in any way that a seven year old might understand; plus that'd be weird, trying to explain it. Instead Sadiq answered, "Doing a handstand." Instantly, as if to prove them wrong, both boys jumped up and proclaimed, "Yes it is!" "Watch!"

They were lucky the floor in the living room was carpeted. Sadiq put an arm around Alfred's shoulders as they watched Heracles and Yusuf fail at handstands, nearly knocking over several objects. "You'll see," Sadiq murmured into Alfred's hair, rubbing at his arm in a comforting fashion. "Everything will turn out alright." Alfred turned to intercept the kiss meant for his head, bringing a hand up to grasp the one over his shoulder. He smiled when he pulled back, and though Sadiq was giving him hope that Matthew wouldn't react as badly as Alfred was predicting, he was still unsure about telling his brother about them. "I hope so."

* * *

**More fluff next installment I swear.**


	6. Mama

**After Vacation.**

**If Sadiq seems weird in this one, that's on purpose. It will be explained in the companion piece, Papa. Originally this was going to be happier but I don't know what happened.**

**After all, no relationship is going to be sunshine and rainbows all the time.**

* * *

It happened when Sadiq was sick, and Alfred was struggling most with thoughts about children and family.

Alfred had been in the kitchen preparing a classic recipe his mother used when he and Mattie were sick. The hearty dish had this way of beating the sickness out of anyone, and Alfred found it fitting to feed it to his sometimes careless lover. Sadiq must have been getting buddy-buddy with every sick person at his work because he somehow managed to pick up all the symptoms. He couldn't eat without spilling all over himself due to shaky hands, he couldn't breathe normally. When he wasn't puking his guts out or sleeping like the dead he was listless in bed, eyes straining to watch the television in front of him.

But Alfred should have seen the signs, because for a while now Sadiq had been coming home more exhausted than usual. He walked slowly and as if he hurt, offering nothing more than a smile and half-ass excuse right to Alfred's concerned face. Sometimes he'd come home and the kids had already fallen asleep, in which case he'd stand and stare at them, lost in his own world. Then he'd turn around to find Alfred and kiss him so gently Alfred almost believe Sadiq thought him made of glass. But there was no explanation to the strange behavior, and Alfred, not wanting to pry, hoped Sadiq would come to him in time.

However, Alfred would have to make the first move. When Sadiq slept past not only the first startling alarm sound but the second one as well, Alfred called his work to take a day off. The kids would miss him, but he had more important things to do at home. Next he called Sadiq's work and informed them politely that Sadiq would have to miss work on the count of him being too sick to even get out of bed. They wished him a speedy recovery and Alfred thanked them before getting ready to take the kids to school.

Heracles and Yusuf hadn't fully understood why they couldn't jump into their father's arms and be wished a great day at school, but Alfred had made it clear that, if they were to get near him, they could become sick, and if this sickness could cripple a strong and healthy man like Sadiq, Alfred didn't want to see the havoc it could wreak in two small children.

For the rest of the day he tended to a delirious Sadiq's needs, whatever he wanted Alfred was happy to get him—within reason. He toughed out the day despite the hurt in his heart at seeing his boyfriend so indisposed, and wished with all his being he could kiss the pain away, until there was only soothing relief to offer a way into oblivion.

When it came time to pick up the kids, Alfred had two choices. He could risk leaving Sadiq alone, unattended for up to twenty minutes, or he could get his mother or father to help him. Deciding the former choice was unacceptable, Alfred called his parent's house, and his mother picked up. After a brief explanation, Francine was happy to assist, and offered to keep the boys until bedtime. But he knew they wouldn't be happy, already not being able to see their father, so Alfred declined.

Now, as he stirred the strong smelling broth, his thoughts turned to what had been bothering him alongside Sadiq's sickness. The boys were behaving in a way Alfred decidedly didn't like. It wasn't that they started acting bad, far from it. They were the same as they'd always been, but that was the problem. Both acted as though Alfred was still like a babysitter to them, and over the two years he'd been with Sadiq, not once had he heard 'dad' or 'daddy' from their lips directed at him. He knew he couldn't fault them, they were only children, but dammit Alfred wanted to be a father.

His brother was going to be. Matthew was getting married next year, and he and Katyusha had decided to start a family. They had Alfred's support, and his jealousy. It was not like him to be like that, but he'd wanted children of his own all his life. Working with children and being around them all day, seeing their smiling faces and hearing their contagious laughter, it only served to tear jagged ridges along the hole in his heart reserved for his own flesh and blood. Heracles and Yusuf were perfect sons, loving, kind, obedient for the most part, just as children naturally would be. Alfred should have been happy with them and the life he was allowed into, but he wasn't. And he didn't know if he'd ever be and that hurt more that any physical wound could.

Lost in his thoughts, it took Heracles a few tried to gain his attention, having to tug on his shirt a numerous times. Though, when Alfred acknowledge him, Heracles was stutter-y and hesitant.

"Alfred, um...umm," he tried, looking down and kicking at the ground. His grip on Alfred's shirt slipped and his hands clutched at his own, twisting the fabric in a nervous fashion around his fingers.

"What is it buddy?"

"I was wondering...if you're our mommy?"

The spoon stopped its gentle stirring as Alfred froze. He felt like laughing; like doing _something_ but laughter seemed the most appropriate for young Heracles. He was sure the boy would feel bad if Alfred burst out in tears anyway.

"I—no, Heracles. I'm not your mother. I think I'm more like a father than a mom anyway, don't you?"

"But don't you kiss daddy?"

"...Yes."

"And hug him and me and brother and stuff?"

"Yes."

"And make dinner?"

"Most of the time, yes."

"I thought mommies did those things?"

Alfred resumed stirring, feeling...better. Just a simple misunderstanding about gender roles, which Alfred could expect from a child. "Yes, mommies kiss daddies and hug good little boys and make dinner, but it is okay for daddies to do those things as well. Having two fathers or two mothers is perfectly okay. I might do things mommies do, or your father might do them. That doesn't make us mommies though, understand?"

The boy looked up and studied him for a bit, then smiled and said, "Yeah, I think I do."

"Great," Alfred said, whole mood uplifted. This was a sign, it had to be. A 'mommy' might not be 'dad' but it was a title he'd gladly take on to know that they just might be starting to see him as a parent.

Once the soup was ready, he brought it to Sadiq, who was actual coherent and aware enough to sit up, but Alfred didn't trust those shaky limbs yet.

Sadiq looked tired despite having been resting all day. His hair was a mess, there were bags under his eyes, when he coughed his entire frame shook and trembled afterward. It was such a display of weakness that it had Alfred bending backwards to help the man. He'd do anything though, to make Sadiq feel better.

"Your son just asked if I was his mother," Alfred mentioned, holding the cooling soup on his lap. Sadiq barked out a laugh, groaning shortly after and rubbing his throat. Alfred thought he deserved it for laughing, and it showed on his face.

"No, no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh," Sadiq said, his voice scratchy and filled with mirth. Clearly it was funnier than he let on. "What did you say?"

"I told him having two fathers is fine. I think he got it, but he won't for sure until he's older."

"Well there's nothing wrong with being the mom. You may not be female but you can still be like a mom to them. Mothers provide a certain connection, one sometimes father's can't form."

Alfred frowned and swished the soup around in the bowl. "I don't want to be a mother." Sadiq was going to say something but Alfred cut him off. "I want to be a father."

The television was making a faint buzz that annoyed Alfred. He felt jittery and angry, and all he wanted to do was throw something. But at the same time he felt guilty, and like he wanted to lie down and never get up. Sadiq's hands were less shaky than his own when he took the bowl from Alfred's lap, setting it on the table. Alfred clenched his fists first separately, then tried to still the shake by clasping them together tightly, until his joints ached.

"I...always had this idea of how my life would turn out," Alfred said, prompted by the silence to break it. Sadiq hadn't said anything but Alfred knew he was asking for an explanation. Alfred wished he knew the answer himself. "When I was a kid I wanted a house, a car, a dog, you know; the basics every kid wants. I didn't know I wasn't attracted to women back then, so I spent plenty of time thinking up scenarios. I imagined getting married, having children, growing old and happy and into a grandfather," Alfred chuckled here and ignored the drops on the tip of his nose and hands. "When I realized my preference I also realized my plans wouldn't work out the way I'd imagined them. I discovered hate, of what I was, of people like me—us. Would I ever get married? Would I be allowed to by the government, or the city? And children—" Alfred lifted his head and did nothing to hide the silent tears as he stared at his boyfriend, hoping Sadiq understood where he was coming from. "They wouldn't be ours—whoever I ended up with, whoever I loved enough to want children with—they'd have maybe mine, maybe my partner's DNA, and someone else's. Someone else...is unacceptable to me. I know, if I were straight and with a woman my children would have someone else's DNA, technically. But if I loved her then it wouldn't be the way I'm imagining it now. It wouldn't be like a tumor, like something adverse for my kids. It would be healthy, and loving." He drew in a shaky breath and suddenly his throat felt constricted. He couldn't speak, could barely breathe. His hands started shaking again but a larger one, a warm and comforting hand covered his clasped ones. Slowly, Sadiq pulled his hands apart and tugged him up until he was close enough that Sadiq could force Alfred onto the bed, onto his lap. He leaned Alfred sideways against him and breathed out "It's okay."

They stayed like that until Alfred felt ready to compose himself. Sadiq didn't say anything yet and instead offered silent support to his hurting lover. He briefly wondered if Alfred's dismal thoughts had anything to do with his own behavior the last few days, and couldn't help but feel terrible and like this was somehow his fault. "It's okay to want a picture perfect life. There's nothing wrong with wanting something. But life has choices, and often makes decisions for you that you may hate at times, but you're a strong individual, Alfred. You're very dedicated to your job, to us and the boys. They may not be yours but I can assure you they love you, as I do." Alfred was staring silently at the wall when Sadiq looked down at him. He ducked his head a bit to catch Alfred's eye. "But you don't have to keep these feelings in you. You know you can tell me anything, right? I will always listen when you have to talk."

Alfred sniffled once and started pushing away. "Don't get me sick," he said. Sadiq smiled and relaxed the hold he had, allowing Alfred to scoot away. Now they sat facing each other. "Better?"

"Yes..." Alfred nodded but the frown on his face said more than his actions. "Do you really think they see me as a dad?"

Sadiq resisted the urge to pull Alfred closer to him, to ruffle his hair and give him a big smooch. "Of course. Honestly I've never seen them take to anyone as well as they have with you."

Alfred smiled timidly, eyes catching sight of the soup. "Oh...the soup's cold by now. I'll heat it up for you."

Alfred got up but a hand on his arm stopped him. "You believe me, don't you?" Alfred leaned forward but, remembering Sadiq was still sick, leaned back with a pouty frown. "Yes, and I already want to kiss you; don't make me want to more." Alfred took the soup and Sadiq watched him leave, admiring his young lover for his courage to speak up and his strong heart in times of distress.


	7. Vacation 2

There were times—at once unique and yet so familiar—when they were together and lost in their own world. It was a cliché in every way but hey, their life now was just one big fairy tale packed full of clichés. Happy endings, perfect family moments, love and support around every corner. Each moment was different but sewed to paint a perfect picture of happiness.

And he loved his new family, loved the way he was able to wake up to the peaceful, sleeping face of his lover and know that he loved this man more than anything, and that the feeling was returned ten fold.

And in this moment, as clothes were torn away hastily, thrown carelessly across the room, as hands touched and smoothed and clawed, as lips locked and moans were swallowed hungrily, there was such an immense feeling of love, protection, _want_, that he was sure in another less pressing situation he would laugh and cry and laugh some more because this was all he could really ask for.

Sometimes, when the need to feel and be felt was too high, too hot in his head, in his stomach and chest, their movements would turn rough, the need pushing them past their usual zone of love to fulfill something primal in them both. Those were times of harsh bites and even harsher whispers, words in a foreign tongue washing over his mind and hazing his senses until all he felt and knew was the heavy thrusts against him, the hands gripping too tightly anywhere they could reach, the labored breathing in his ear. And though it was a rough and cruel kind of love, he doesn't ever feel as safe as he does during those moments of completion, when they are joined in the most intimate of ways, bodies and minds one.

Other times, there are moments when the need is subdued, allowing them to lazily explore without frantic need. That is where he feels this session will lead to. It could easily turn rough—the alcohol they'd been drinking, not enough to intoxicate but enough to fog, would help wonderfully with that. There was just a feeling in his gut, aside from the heat curling there, that had him humming and slowly curling fingers through short brown hair.

This was the last day of their stay. Dinner had been quiet and peaceful on the balcony. The stars had shown brightly and the wind had been warm and welcomed. There had been wine and laughter, soft touches and loving looks and love, so much of it that, even now as his shirt was unbuttoned and every new expanse of skin peppered with soft kisses, he couldn't help but smile.

Words were useless here. Not unwelcome, but certainly not needed to convey any amount of love or want(though that wouldn't stop him from screaming his pleasure for the world to hear).

While he loved the rough sex and the exhilarating emotional and physical reactions brought out of them both, nothing could compare to when they took the time to thoroughly enjoy each others company. The level of adoration shown to him by his partner's movements and words nearly brought tears to his eyes, and definitely had him smiling widely, as though all the happiness he needed in his life was right here with him, on him, in him, surrounding him with so much love he willingly drowned in it.

Their first time had been awkward and he hadn't known anything about sex other than what peers or the internet had taught him. He'd been nervous and shaky and so embarrassed despite soothing words. But the more time they spent together, the more passionate and dedicated they became to each other opened up a world of pleasure so intense Alfred wondered how he was alive before those moments, how he had lived his life without knowing such love.

He laughed when short hairs and a smiling mouth brushed against his stomach, hands coming up to thumb circles on his hips. His laughter easily faltered into a low moan when that mouth went farther down, lips pressing kisses everywhere save the one place desperately aching for attention. But it was given only a glance and sly look before skipped over in favor of his inner thighs, both lavished with wet kisses, which turned into little nips when he brought his hand to rest on the top of his boyfriend's head, tugging the short strands up to get him to pay attention elsewhere. He heard and felt a short chuckle against his leg before thinking his wish granted. Only...

Only Sadiq wasn't stopping where he needed to, instead continuing up to reach his mouth, pressing his lips against Alfred's in a slow and intimate kiss. "Just relax," Sadiq murmured.

Initial penetration had him gripping tightly to Sadiq's neck, squeezing his eyes shut to wait out the stretch. The action of wrapping his arms around Sadiq lifted Alfred's upper body off the bed. Sadiq put a comforting hand against Alfred's sweat slicked back and lowered himself down so Alfred was once again resting on the bed. "What did I just say?" He reminded, mirth in his voice.

"...To relax," Alfred panted out, "I know, I know." Gradually, he lessened the strength with which he was holding Sadiq to him, allowing the man to raise himself up. Placing one hand on the bed to hold himself up and the other on Alfred's cheek, he stopped all movement and simply stared into Alfred's blue eyes.

Time seemed frozen for them in that one moment. Sadiq took in the flushed face of his little lover, the parted lips and wide but hazy eyes. He took great pride in knowing it was his actions, his presence even, that evoked such reactions in Alfred.

Alfred too, took in the sight of his lover. The audible pants for breath as Sadiq fought to stay still, the dilation of his pupils, the slight quivering of the arm supporting his body. He really wanted nothing more than to move but was waiting, allowing them this peaceful moment of completion, like two puzzle pieces snapping together(as clichéd as that sounded).

They moved at the same time, Alfred sliding his hand to cup the back of Sadiq's neck and pull their lips together while Sadiq's hand—the one already on his cheek—slid slightly down to cup his jaw, tilting Alfred's head to better kiss him. In addition, he starting thrusting shallowly. Alfred gasped into the kiss in response.

Every time they coupled they managed to find a position where, in the midst of rising pleasure and hard gasps and quickening thrusts and desperate _need_, they found each others faces, whether their eyes were closed or open with blown pupils. Oftentimes they nuzzled against each other or pressed their foreheads together. Whatever it was, they reveled in the closeness.

Like he'd predicted the only words spoken(if they could be considered words)were his increasingly loud moans and shouts of pleasure and Sadiq's grunts and groans and occasional babble in Turkish.

The moment of orgasm was easily the most intense and welcomed feeling in their little world. Together they reached the top and arched into each other, Alfred holding onto Sadiq with a bruising grip and Sadiq matching those bruises on Alfred's hips. But the pain was one of love and one they would shoulder together, both for the rest of the night and the rest of their lives.


	8. Brother 2

**Well it's been some time since the last chapter. Sorry to say, the person I started this for is losing interest in hetalia, and that in turn has me kind of...push this story to the side. I'm going to change this to complete, though if I ever get the urge for TurkAme I'll might still update every once in a while.  
****As for the unfinished pair(Mama and the unwritten-as-of-yet Papa), I don't know if I'm going to get to that. What I had planned to happen would probably not work well as a cliffhanger, in that it would drive everyone crazy because of what would happen and what Alfred's answer would be(if you catch my meaning). Sorry again!**

* * *

"I don't want to talk about it mom."

"Alfred, you're being ridiculous. Don't you think Matthew has the right to know about your life? I'm sure he won't react as badly as you're suggesting."

"No mom, I don't think Matthew has that right. It's my life, and _I'm_ sure he's going to react badly. Why can't _you_ respect my decision to not tell him!"

Francine and Alfred stared hard at each other, each unwilling to give in. Alfred fully believed he had the right to keep his life private from his brother. Francine fully believed Alfred was the one overreacting. She would definitely like to know about her sister's lives, and even meet any boyfriends to judge them for herself. She knre Matthew would do the same to Alfred, but what he was suggesting was outrageous; Matthew would not kill his own brother, nor his brother's boyfriend. And he would not react in such a way that Alfred had good reason to keep the news from him.

"I just don't see what you do. I know he protected you a lot, I've seen it for myself. But you're both adults now. Even if he gets upset, he can't do anything about it. But he should be told. How would you like it if Matthew didn't tell you about his girlfriends?"

"Do you even hear yourself? Why should I care about Matthew's love life? I don't care if he keeps it a secret. He could have the best, most awesome girlfriend in the world and keep that a secret, and that would be okay with me because I wouldn't know about her." Alfred was playing a dangerous game, arguing with his mother. He may have been an adult, like his mother so nicely liked to point out, but he still lived with his parents and so had to live by their rules. But he would not give.

"You watch your tone Alfred. You're being such a child about this. Tell your brother."

It was said with finality; she obviously thought Alfred would simply follow her demand. Yeah right.

"Or what?"

"Or," Francine said, turning back to the dinner she was preparing, "I'll bring it up at dinner."

Letting out an annoyed and frustrated sound, he stood up from the table and stormed out of the kitchen, cursing his mother out the whole way to the door. His father looked up from his embroidery. "Going next door?"

"Yeah," Alfred said shortly. He pulled his shoes on and opened the door, slamming it shut on his way out to show just how angry he was.

* * *

It was the third day since Matthew had arrived, and Alfred was starting to feel very nervous, and slightly afraid. Yesterday, Francine had given him a choice: tell Matthew in private, or at dinner. Well, Alfred had avoided both scenarios by staying with Sadiq and the boys for dinner. He hadn't told his mother or father. He knew his mother was probably furious that he'd skipped out, if only because Matthew was here.

He'd stayed the night even but, now that it was morning, he couldn't avoid going home any longer. Heracles and Yusuf had both given him a hug, and Sadiq had given him a kiss for good luck, because he was going to need it if he wanted to see the light of day again.

He walked slowly to his house, opening the door even slower. His father was sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper. He looked up at Alfred's entrance and raised his eyebrows.

"Your mother is going to kill you."

"That bad huh?" Alfred said, sighing and shutting the door. He wondered if just banging his head repeatedly against the hard wood would feel better than the reprimand his mother was likely going to give him. He sulked over to the couch and sat next to his father.

"Yes, but it's pretty well deserved. Matthew is here and you missed a dinner with us. You know how your mother is about family. You probably did the worst thing you could have."

"Oh great," Alfred said, closing his eyes and leaning all the way back. He felt worse now.

Arthur observed his son from the corner of his eye. The lad was obviously troubled about the whole situation. "What's on your mind?"

Alfred almost told his father "nothing", but thought better of it and instead said, "Mom wants me to tell Matthew about Sadiq, but I know he's going to react badly. You know how protective Matthew is of me; what if he...I don't know, says something hurtful? Or confronts Sadiq? I don't want that. And why is mom so bothered by this anyways? It's none of her business, just like it's none of Matthew's. Shouldn't I have a say in this?" Alfred looked expectantly to his father. He knew dumping all this uncertainty on Arthur was not the best course of action to take at the moment, but he figured his father's insight might be better than nothing.

"I would just tell him."

Well that sucked.

"What? That's what I want to avoid!"

"I know, I know, but just...be forceful. Alfred," and Arthur put down the newspaper and turned to his son, "Tell Matthew about Sadiq, do it in front of your mother if that's what will satisfy her, but do it with confidence. Allow no disagreement from Matthew. You appreciated Matthew's help when you were younger, right?" Alfred nodded. "So tell him that but make him understand he doesn't have to do that anymore, and that it's starting to do more harm than good. As long as you have conviction, Matthew won't be able to do anything. You're happy, aren't you? With Sadiq?" Alfred nodded again. "Tell Matthew that if he wants to be a good big brother that he should support you, not hold you back. Do that and everything will turn out fine."

Alfred sat in shocked silence as his father picked up the newspaper and continued reading. That was...enlightening, he decided. Much more helpful than his mom, or even Sadiq himself.

"Okay...okay, I'll do that. Thanks dad," Alfred said, standing up and walking into the kitchen. Along with a new argument forming in his mind, he thought his walking into the kitchen was a parallel to being thrown to the wolves.

Both Francine and Matthew were bustling about in the kitchen, likely preparing breakfast. Alfred stood until one of them noticed him. It was Matthew.

"Alfred! Missed you at dinner. Where were you?" Matthew looked to be in a good enough mood. Alfred hoped it was enough to cushion the blow, so to speak.

"I was at Sadiq's house," he said, sitting down at the table. Matthew's brows drew together.

"Really? And he let you stay the night?"

"I don't see why he would object to it. That's what boyfriends do, after all, isn't it?"

Alfred's heart was pounding, because he'd said it. It was out in the open, bare for his pushy mother and overprotective brother to see and accept. Because Alfred wouldn't allow for any objection.

"Whoa whoa, hold on a second. You're dating your neighbor? Doesn't he have two kids? And isn't he older?"

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?" So far so good. From the corner of his eye he could see his mother listening intently, though she had her back to them.

Matthew looked at him funny, and sat down at the table. They stared at each other for a few seconds. "I don't know. Are you happy?"

It always came down to that, didn't it? Was he happy. Was he? Thinking about Sadiq put a smile on his face. Thinking about the boys brightened his day. Being around them, being a _part_ of them, was the best thing that ever happened to him. He was more than simply happy.

"I'm more than happy, Matthew. I'm in love."

Matthew sat back and watched his brother. Alfred was looking at him with such conviction, obviously wanting him to understand. And he did. He loved his brother, and with Alfred having been so easy to push around as a kid, Matthew had to step up and take being a big brother seriously. For a long time he'd protected Alfred, then suddenly Alfred found the courage to stick up for himself, and Matthew wasn't really needed, at least in that regard. It was hard, but he trusted his brother to take care of himself.

"In love huh?" Matthew chuckled. "We must have inherited our interest in older partners from our father."

"What?" "What was that?"

Alfred's response was covered by Francine's question. She turned around, eyeing her older son. "What's that suppose to mean, Matthew?"

Matthew shrugged, smiling. "Just mentioning we all seem to have fallen for older partners, that's all. I mean, dad's what, four years older than you? And Katya's seven years older than me. How much older is Sadiq?"

"Six years," Alfred said, stunned by Matthew's revelation. Well no wonder he was taking the news with style; the man had an older lover himself.

"So...you're okay with this?" Alfred glanced at his mother, who narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah bro, but I think I'd like to meet him. You know, just normal big bro stuff. Have to make sure he's good for my little brother." Matthew reached over and ruffled Alfred's hair. Alfred, spirits lifted significantly, smiled and pushed Matthew's hand away.

"Well okay then," Alfred said, standing up and clapping his hands together. "I'm going to go over to Sadiq's. Maybe we can have dinner together?"

Matthew and Alfred both looked to their mother, who stared back before realizing they were waiting for her to answer. "Yes, that's fine...with me. Yes. I'll, uh, modify tonight's dish to include more people." She turned to Alfred.

"Great, thanks mom." He and Francine shared a look Matthew decided did not go well with the pleasant exchange just then. Francine look vaguely confused, and also smug. Alfred looked...well, he couldn't decide just how Alfred looked.

Alfred turned away and left the kitchen. Francine sighed and rubbed her face. Matthew sat at the table, confused himself about what had just happened.

* * *

"I see you're not dead," came the greeting once he stepped into Sadiq's house. He smiled despite his mood.

"Yeah, everything went better then I thought it would. Dad gave me some good advice, which helped to psych me up for the task. The strangest thing though; Matthew's girlfriend is seven years older than him. He accepted us without so much as an argument. I'm still reeling."

Sadiq, by now used to Alfred and his unique family, felt proud of his boyfriend for finally taking the situation head on. He knew Alfred had been troubled by his situation, and had urged him to simply come out with the truth. He was glad that Alfred got over his fear of telling his brother about them, and honestly he would feel better knowing Alfred's entire family approved of them.

"I'm proud of you," Sadiq said, slinging an arm around Alfred's shoulders and leaning down to kiss the top of his head. "I told you nothing would happen, but it sounds like you handled the situation like a pro."

"Thanks," Alfred said, ducking his head a bit. He lifted it a moment later, angling his head to press his lips to Sadiq's for a thank you kiss.

"Want to come over for dinner? The question's just a formality really. I don't think you have a choice in the matter."

"I'd be thrilled too. I've heard a bit about Matthew, it'd be nice to meet him finally."

"Just hope he doesn't take a hockey stick to your face for sleeping with his little brother."

MMMMMMMMMM

Arthur opened the door later that day, two little boys immediately running past him. Reminded of Alfred and Matthew as young boys, he almost yelled at them to stop running in the house, but knowing they were Sadiq's boys had him not even trying. They wouldn't listen to that order. Sadiq and Alfred were standing on the other side.

"Sorry about the boys, you know how they get," Sadiq said. "I'll talk to them."

"No no, that's quite alright. Let them have their fun." Arthur held out a hand. "It's nice to see you again."

"The same to you," Sadiq said, shaking Arthur's hand with confidence. They moved into the kitchen so Francine and Matthew could greet Sadiq.

After Francine said her 'hello's, Sadiq introduced himself to Matthew. "Sadiq Adnan."

"Matthew."

Matthew regarded him before saying, "Can I talk to you?" He motioned to the living room, and Sadiq nodded, giving Alfred's hand a squeeze before following Matthew out of the kitchen. Arthur bothered Francine about dinner, but she waved him away. Alfred stood in the middle of the kitchen, hoping—praying—neither of the two men in the living room did anything stupid.

—

Matthew turned around as soon they were on the other side of the living room, away from the kitchen. Sadiq was taller than him, so Matthew did his best to look intimidating.

"Listen, I can't really say anything without sounding like a hypocrite, but one thing I can say is that if you do anything to Alfred, I'll shove my hockey stick down your throat. Alfred is important to me, and since he's my little brother it's my job to give his boyfriends this talk, no matter if they're older than me. So do ya get it? Hurt him and you'll pay, make him cry and you'll wish you were never born, break his heart and I'll make sure you don't have any more children, got it?"

Alfred had been totally right; Matthew was protective. But Sadiq could respect that, and appreciate it. From experience with his own family he knew that older brothers weren't always the perfect role models, nor the best influence.

"Matthew, I would rather walk bare foot on broken glass then hurt Alfred. I would rather swallow fire than make him cry. And if I ever break his heart, you have my permission to make me regret it."

Matthew's mouth upturned at one corner. "I'm glad we're in agreement."

—

Alfred was pacing somewhat nervously when Matthew and Sadiq walked back in. They looked...better than when they'd left, which made Alfred sigh out in relief. He didn't question them, but the look on his face must have given him away because Sadiq saddled up next to him and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "Everything's fine," he murmured. The rest of the night was arguably one of Alfred all time favorite family dinners, now that his family was finally complete.


End file.
